L'ennemie charitable
by Fanny54
Summary: Fin de la 6ème année. Hermione découvre Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle va alors tout faire pour le raisonner. Three shot. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **L'ennemie charitable**

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année. Hermione découvre Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle va alors tout faire pour le raisonner.

A savoir : Cet OS commence au début du mois de mai.

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Je suis **contente** de poster à nouveau sur fanfiction, ça commençait à me manquer ! Me voilà de retour avec **un petit OS dramione** que j'ai écrit il y a bien longtemps. C'est une histoire toute simple, mais quelques moments mignons sont présents. :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et on se retrouve en bas pour des nouvelles !

.

* * *

.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, le professeur McGonagall annonça aux élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor qu'ils pouvaient quitter la salle. Hermione rassembla précipitamment ses livres qui étaient étalés devant elle, les plaça dans son sac. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et Harry, qui étaient à quelques tables de là.

\- Ne m'attendez pas pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, informa-t-elle, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Harry hocha la tête en mettant son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule.

\- Essaie de ne pas être en retard, Rogue se fera un plaisir pour encore enlever des points à notre maison, lança Ron.

\- Ron, combien de fois tu m'as vue faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, répondit Hermione, agacée.

\- De temps en temps.

\- Moins souvent que toi !

Harry écouta distraitement ses amis se chamailler tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie de la salle. Ron et Harry prirent à droite, pour descendre les escaliers vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et Hermione prit à gauche.

\- A tout de suite, dit Hermione en se dirigeant à l'inverse de ses amis.

.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était dans l'obligation d'aller dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde si elle voulait être à l'heure au cours de Rogue, les autres étant bien trop loin.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif, ses cheveux denses virevoltant derrière elle. En entrant dans les toilettes, elle constata qu'ils paraissaient aussi vide que d'habitude, même Mimi semblait absente. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers une cabine, pressée de retourner vers le temple du savoir qu'était pour elle une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, avant de rester pétrifiée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Drago Malefoy, baguette à la main, était assis sur l'abattant WC, le bras gauche en sang. De fines entailles espacées maculaient son avant bras, qui perdait une quantité de sang assez impressionnante. De fines tâches recouvraient les parois en carrelages blanchâtres du WC et une flaque moite s'étendait sur le sol. Vu comme le sang avait giclé de son bras pour recouvrir les murs, Hermione était certaine qu'il s'était ouvert une artère. Le plus incroyable, c'était l'état paisible dans lequel se trouvait Malefoy, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit.

\- Dégage de là Granger ! S'exclama-t-il, haineux, en essayant de refermer la porte des toilettes pour cacher le mal qu'il était en train de se faire.

Hermione se retourna, écœurée par la vue et l'odeur de l'abondance de sang. Mais c'était une situation d'urgence, elle se devait d'agir. Elle inspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait envie de se mettre à pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait aimé la vue du sang. A chaque fois qu'elle devait s'en faire prendre pour des raisons médicales, elle tombait dans les pommes.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en claquant du pied nerveusement.

Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, sentant une vague de chaleur liée à l'angoisse la submerger.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Cracha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite idiote si tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Drago, les yeux lançant des éclairs et la baguette dégainée.

\- Petrificus totallus ! Prononça-t-elle rapidement.

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger, assis sur son abattant WC.

\- Désolée Malefoy, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement, je savais que tu n'accepterais jamais que je te touche pour soigner tes horreurs sinon.

Elle prit son bras et regarda de plus près les blessures que Malefoy s'était affligées volontairement. Elle refoula la bile qui menaçait d'atteindre sa bouche d'une seconde à l'autre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les veines, artères et tendons étaient visibles à l'intérieur des ouvertures, et que certains étaient sectionnés. C'était comme s'il s'était taillé la peau avec des morceaux de verre. Il avait perdu déjà beaucoup de sang, il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde pour le soigner.

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin d'essayer de te foutre ne l'air, tu le sais ça ?

Hermione observa Drago qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, elle serait sans doute morte. Elle se détourna de son visage pour le soigner.

\- Vulnera Sanentur, murmura-t-elle à deux reprises afin que les coupures se referment, ne laissant que des cicatrices blanchâtres sur son poignet. Et maintenant, je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle, non pas sans avoir éloigné la baguette de Drago de sa main.

Après s'être lavée les mains, Hermione retourna auprès de Malefoy et leva son enchantement à l'aide du finite incantatum. Il retrouva aussitôt sa mobilité et sa...bonne humeur.

\- Je te déteste, Granger. Pire que ça, je te hais, fulmina-t-il

Il regardait ses bras cicatrisés et appuyait violemment sur ses anciennes plaies, comme pour les ouvrir à nouveau. Quelques cris gutturaux sortaient de sa bouche, et il finit par fusiller Hermione du regard.

\- J'y étais presque. Et il a fallu que tu me tombes dessus pour me gâcher la vie. Maintenant, il va falloir que je recommence tout.

Il s'était levé, avait pris sa baguette, et s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, qui reculait de plus en plus. Son visage était tordu par la haine, ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa baguette tremblait. Il faisait peur. Tellement peur, qu'Hermione n'osait plus prononcer un seul mot. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec la crainte qu'il passe à l'action, et qu'il lui fasse du mal. La lèvre inférieure de Malefoy s'était mise à trembler, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Puis, en moins d'une seconde, il explosa. Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur, se laissa tomber, tête entre les genoux. Il pleurait. Hermione était figée d'étonnement. Ce n'était donc pas la colère qui faisait trembler la lèvre de Drago Malefoy, mais l'émotion.

\- Tu dois jubiler Granger, dit-il, après un moment. Après les méchancetés que je t'ai balancées pendant toutes ces années, voilà que tu me trouves en train de... il reprit sa respiration et étouffa des sanglots pour continuer, en train d'essayer de me foutre en l'air. Et voilà que je pleure comme un faible. Je me déteste, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix avait tout perdu de son habituelle assurance et de son sarcasme.

Pour toute réponse, elle alla s'asseoir le long du mur, en face du jeune homme qu'elle détestait, et le regarda, trop secouée pour émettre un quelconque son. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait affecté par quelque chose. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait fini par croire qu'il était réellement l'être froid et insensible qu'il présentait tous les jours. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, et elle retrouva sa langue.

\- Je... je ne jubile pas, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je me demande surtout ce que tu as pu vivre pour en arriver là.

\- Arrête de faire ta compréhensive Granger, ricana-t-il, pas avec moi. Tu dois souhaiter que je crève à peu près à chaque fois que je t'emmerde.

\- Jamais je ne souhaiterai la mort de personne, Malefoy ! Répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Pas même la tienne.

\- Arrête de me raconter des conneries, dit-il toujours aussi posément.

\- Je suis sincère, dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Il ricana derechef, comme pour contester ce que venait d'affirmer Hermione, avant d'essuyer ses joues, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail. Un détail qui prendrait forcément Granger par les sentiments, s'il l'évoquait.

\- On a double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Granger, tu devrais te dépêcher, Rogue ne t'acceptera pas en cours si tu arrives trop en retard. Et je n'imagine pas le nombre de points qu'il va t'enlever, termina-t-il, mesquin.

Il venait de changer complètement de sujet. Elle comprit aussitôt que son but était de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seul.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu viens d'essayer de te _suicider_, je ne te laisserai pas seul, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je pars maintenant, et qu'on te retrouve les veines à vif dans cette cabine, insista-t-elle en montrant les WC du doigt, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie d'être partie !

\- Arrête, ricana-t-il. Ça ferait surtout un beau salop de moins sur cette Terre.

La peine qu'il ressentait s'entendait dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait. C'était comme si Drago Malefoy pouvait ressentir des émotions.

\- Oui, tu es un incroyable salop, acquiesça doucement Hermione, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Elle était tellement convaincante que s'en était troublant. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela alors qu'il avait passé six ans à l'emmerder ?

.

Il prit ses cheveux entre ses doigts et les décoiffa, mèche après mèche en soupirant de temps en temps. Il ne pleurait plus, mais il avait l'air foncièrement perdu. Sa grâce naturelle et son côté espiègle avaient totalement disparu. Hermione ne faisait que l'observer, mais c'était un des échanges les plus sympathiques qu'ils avaient eu en six années. Plus le silence durait, plus la jeune femme pensait au cours qu'elle était en train de rater, et son stress augmenta. Elle n'avait jamais séché un cours, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Malefoy seul.

\- Pourquoi tu en es arrivé là ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent. Laisse-moi tranquille, Granger.

\- Si tu ne viens pas en cours, hors de question que je te laisse tranquille, répliqua Hermione, sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen d'avoir la paix...

Malefoy laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se leva, et alla regarder son reflet dans un miroir. Une grimace s'étira sur son visage. Il ouvrit un des robinets ornés d'un serpent, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, ainsi que ses cheveux. Il regarda à nouveau son reflet.

\- Je suis affreux, soupira-t-il en faisant foi de ses cernes immondes et de son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit Hermione qui était placée derrière lui et regardait elle aussi le reflet de Drago dans la glace.

\- Très drôle, dit-il alors qu'il replaçait sa chemise sur son avant bras pour cacher ses cicatrices et qu'il resserrait sa cravate. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ?

\- Oui, au moins des centaines de fois, dit-elle la voix pleine de lassitude. Alors tu viens ?

\- Ouais. Je n'ai pas été en cours avec Rogue depuis deux semaines.

\- Je m'en fiche, contra Hermione, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te quitter des yeux.

\- Et tu comptes venir dormir dans mon dortoir aussi ? Lança-t-il d'un ton aguicheur. Granger entourée de mecs, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin alors qu'ils empruntaient le couloir du deuxième étage en direction de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Sois réaliste, Granger, tu pourras pas me surveiller H24 si tu ne viens pas dormir dans mon dortoir.

\- Je réfléchirai à ça après le cours. Ta cravate est mal mise.

\- J'ai encore mal au bras, je n'arrive pas à la serrer correctement, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione le toisa avec une once de gêne. Est ce qu'il lui demandait à elle, Sang-de-Bourbe, de remettre sa cravate ? Étant donné le regard qu'il lui lançait, oui.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, soupira-t-elle.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Malefoy, et il lui tendit la cravate de sa main droite.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux retourner en classe.

Hermione l'attrapa, modifia le nœud, et la plaça à la perfection. Un frisson l'envahit lorsqu'elle songea à la proximité du jeune homme et qu'elle aperçut le sourire en coin qu'il arborait juste après. C'était difficile de croire qu'il y a moins d'une heure, ce garçon était sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique.

Une fois devant la salle, elle frappa deux fois à la porte. Hermione et Drago entendirent la voix sarcastique de leur professeur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Elle entra la première en poussant la lourde porte en bois dans un crissement. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard -qui partageaient leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal- semblaient déroutés de voir ces deux là arriver en retard, et surtout ensemble. Quelques murmures se firent entendre, très vite stoppés par la voix lente et cassante du professeur. Rogue marchait dans l'allée centrale de la classe, rependant son aura mystique sur toute la pièce mal éclairée.

\- Miss Granger... et Monsieur Malefoy ! S'exclama Rogue, après avoir transpercé de son regard le plus sombre les deux jeunes gens. Quarante points en moins _chacun_ pour votre retard scandaleux, continua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Le cours a commencé il y a plus de trois quart d'heure.

\- Excusez-nous, répondit Hermione qui soutenait le regard de son professeur avec beaucoup de mal.

\- A vos places, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Drago partit rejoindre ses amis après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione, qui alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Harry. Une place de choix dans le cours de Rogue, qui haïssait Harry, prenait Ron pour le pire des crétins, et n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'estime pour elle. Ron lui lança un regard presque dégoûté, et Harry fronçait les sourcils à en déformer sa cicatrice.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, chuchota Hermione en sortant son encrier et ses parchemins pour recopier ce qui était déjà écrit au tableau.

\- Bien, maintenant que vos deux préfets son arrivés, vous allez peut être pouvoir vous concentrer et me dire quelle est la différence entre un patronus corporel et non corporel ?

La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément. Comme souvent, elle était la seule à vouloir participer, Harry, Ron, et les autres membres de l'AD connaissaient pourtant eux aussi la réponse.

\- Miss Granger. Comme c'est... surprenant de voir votre main levée, lança Rogue, las.

Hermione conserva la main en l'air, en attendant que Rogue se décide réellement à l'interroger, ce qui n'arriva pas. Le professeur finit par se rabattre sur une proie de choix.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que Potter était doué dans le domaine des patronus. S'agirait-il une fois de plus d'un talent imaginaire ?

La voix de Rogue était moqueuse, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des Serpentard, à l'exception de Drago, qui regardait dans le vide en se touchant les cheveux.

Vu l'état d'esprit de leur professeur, la fin du cours s'annonçait excessivement longue.

.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, Drago rangea immédiatement ses affaires en espérant échapper à la Gryffondor qui avait prévu de le surveiller. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où Hermione ne pouvait pas entrer aisément : la salle commune de Serpentard. Après avoir passé la porte de la salle commune à l'aide du mot de passe, une ébauche de sourire apparut sur son visage : il avait réussi à lui échapper. Imaginer Granger qui fulminait alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était dans son dortoir lui mettait du baume au cœur. Emmerder Granger était vraiment une des choses les plus drôles qu'il faisait à Poudlard.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il avait manqué faire quelques heures auparavant : se tuer. Il se demandait s'il aurait eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, ou si, dès qu'il aurait senti sa tête commencer à tourner, il se serait ravisé, et aurait prononcé l'incantation à la place de Granger. Il faut énormément de courage pour se suicider, or le courage n'était pas sa qualité première.

Depuis le début de l'année, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné une tâche, et l'échéance approchait un peu plus chaque jour, si bien qu'il avait chaque matin un peu plus peur de ne pas terminer le travail à temps.

Mais ce n'était pas en discutant dans les toilettes avec cette sotte de Mimi, ni même en essayant de se foutre en l'air que le travail avancerait. Il devait tuer Dumbledore. Sinon, il mourrait. Sinon, ses parents mourraient. Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait plus le choix.

.

Des pas dans le couloir se rapprochaient, sortant Drago de ses songes. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte de son dortoir et vit Blaise entrer et le regarder bizarrement. De toute évidence, il venait pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- Il y a Granger qui attend depuis une heure devant l'entrée de la salle commune, elle veut te voir. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle en redemande ! Blagua-t-il.

Drago émit un grognement, et ne bougea pas de son lit.

\- Tu as intérêt à y aller mec, elle menace de dormir devant la porte.

Drago soupira une fois de plus. Décidément, avec Granger, tout était toujours dans l'excès. Il se leva, se regarda dans la glace pour remettre en place ses cheveux, sous les ricanements de son ami.

\- Blaise, c'est pas parce que c'est Granger que je dois sortir mal coiffé, dit-il alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Il sortit de la salle commune et la trouva assise par terre, lisant un bouquin d'Arithmancie. Le couloir était désert, et un vilain courant d'air froid le parcourait. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, referma son livre d'un claquement sec et se leva.

\- Granger, toujours égale à toi même.

\- Malefoy, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir, dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches. Je voulais te parler.

\- Sans blague.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré et continua calmement :

\- Si tu as des choses sur le cœur que tes amis de Serpentard ne sont pas prêts à entendre, je... je veux bien être une oreille attentive pour toi.

La voix de la Gryffondor était posée et presque amicale. Drago explosa d'un rire froid, mais elle resta de marbre, prête à subir toutes les moqueries du monde pour aider son ennemi.

\- Granger, ma petite confidente, ricana-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu as manqué te foutre en l'air. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- J'en étais bien loin. Je me serais ravisé. C'est pas la première fois que j'essaie, si tu veux tout savoir ! Mais j'ai jamais le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il commençait à s'énerver. Granger et ses belles petites phrases. Elle avait la vie facile, celle là. C'est pas à elle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié une tâche si compliquée.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution. Tu as des problèmes, et il faut que tu les règles.

\- Que je les règle ? Impossible.

Hermione tapa du pied par terre, comme une petite fille gâtée, tellement elle trouvait l'attitude du jeune homme pessimiste.

\- Bien sur que c'est possible. Tu es tellement...

\- Négatif ? Tu le serais aussi, Granger, si tu avais la moindre idée de l'ampleur de mes problèmes.

\- Explique-les moi.

Drago la regarda, pour analyser son expression. Elle avait l'air peinée. Comme si elle était vraiment affectée par l'état proche de la dépression dans lequel il se trouvait. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, pour lui répondre par la négative sans cesser pour autant de la regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi Granger, dit-il calmement

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette attention si particulière qu'elle avait pour lui. Tous ses amis de Serpentard voyaient bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui depuis quelques mois, mais personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à ses problèmes. Peut être qu'il avait des amis égoïstes. Et une ennemie charitable.

\- Je croyais que tu étais indifférente à moi, continua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que je suis indifférente.

\- Merci, ça me remonte le moral, railla-t-il en tournant les yeux dans ses orbites.

Son ton avait peut-être été sarcastique, mais il le pensait réellement. Hermione n'avait apparemment pas compris puisqu'elle le regardait avec une moue exaspérée.

\- Je suis sincère. Tu es la première qui n'en a pas rien à faire, avoua-t-il. Aucun de mes amis ne se soucie de mes problèmes.

Hermione haussa les épaules, quelque peu gênée par cette révélation. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de monde autour de lui, mais si peu qui s'intéressaient vraiment à lui.

\- Parfois, l'aide qu'on reçoit provient de là où on ne l'attendait pas, dit-elle alors.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Tu reconnais donc que je t'ai aidé tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Ouais.

Il s'adossa au mur, juste à côté d'elle et regarda dans le vide.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir recommencer, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Recommencer à quoi ?

\- A t'aider.

Il haussa les épaules. La fraîcheur s'abattait sur le château, et Hermione éternua un grand coup.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta tour, la fraîcheur qui règne ici n'a pas l'air de te convenir.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Depuis que tu m'as aidé.

La jeune femme sourit et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle l'observa longuement, dans la pénombre. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était observé. Le moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était tellement surprenant. C'était comme s'il n'était pas lui, et qu'elle n'était pas elle. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais haïs. C'était hypnotisant, presque magique.

\- Tu n'es peut être pas ce que tu laisses croire aux autres, Drago Malefoy, dit finalement Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que je leur laisse croire ?

\- Que tu es un méchant sans sentiments et sans affect. Tu n'es pas tout ça, c'est un masque.

\- Arrête de m'analyser, et retourne dans ta tour de princesse sauveuse de l'humanité, Hermione Granger, lança-t-il, mesquin.

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtise.

\- Je te le promets, concéda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. A demain, enchaîna-t-elle en embrassant furtivement la joue de Drago.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il lui promette de prendre soin de lui, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Intimidée à l'idée de rester une seconde de plus près de lui après l'attitude étrange qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle fila à travers les couloirs, son livre d'Arithmancie à la main. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais elle ne lui en avait peut-être pas laissé le temps.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans les ténèbres des couloirs, Drago passa délicatement son index là où elle avait posé ses lèvres. Un sourire idiot se logea sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il venait de trouver comment survivre à ces prochains mois, même avec la tâche immonde qui lui avait été confiée. Il avait besoin d'une personne positive avec qui s'évader pour relâcher la pression, et cette personne était Hermione Granger. Demain, il reverrait Granger. Comme ça, dans un couloir, loin de Potter, Weasley et des Serpentard. Rien qu'eux deux. Et l'idée de se chamailler avec elle pour finir par récolter un baiser sur la joue le séduisait.

.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

_Tous les reviews, qu'elles soient ou non positives sont les bienvenues !_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, mais **mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'êtes pas rassasié par cette histoir**e, un peu comme s'il manquait le dessert à un repas... Et bien je suis de votre avis : à force de me relire, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette histoire. J'ai donc réfléchis à une potentielle **suite** que j'écris actuellement ! Ça ne sera pas une fiction, mais il devrait y avoir **deux suites sous forme d'OS** que je posterai... d'ici quelques mois ! Je ne peux m'engager à rien, comme je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire.

Sinon, au **mois d'avril** je posterai un** OS** complétement indépendant de celui-ci. Il se passera pendant la 4ème année, et ça s'appellera _La racine sous le grand saule_, ou un truc dans le genre.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore : J'ai déjà posté un OS : _Le bilan d'une vie_ et une fanfic' complète : _La métamorphose de ton cœur_

_A bientôt,_

_Fafa_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **L'ennemie charitable** (suite)

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, **merci**, **merci**, **merci** ! Pour votre enthousiasme à l'égard de la première partie de cette fiction. Pour vos ajouts Favs/Follow. C'est vraiment merveilleux de publier sur ce site avec des lecteurs comme vous ! :)

La suite de cette histoire à mis du temps à arriver. J'en suis bien consciente, et je m'en excuse : Je passe des concours en ce moment, donc ce n'est pas simple... Et en plus, au lieu de me concentrer sur cette suite, j'ai également retravaillé un autre OS, continué d'écrire une nouvelle fiction et une mini fiction. Donc oui, je continue à écrire !

Sinon, cette suite est** très différente** de la première partie dans sa construction. Je ne sais pas si ça va autant vous plaire, mais je me suis résolue à la poster telle quelle, car elle n'enlèvera rien à la première partie déjà postée !

...

**Réponses aux reviews** des lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction :

Mademoiselle Lys : Merci pour ta review. Tu as trouvé la première partie courte, celle là sera bien plus longue ! Profite-en bien.

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :) Hihi, j'ai adoré ton histoire de glace à la vanille sans nappage au chocolat. C'est vrai que c'était un peu ça. Mais ça ne le sera plus avec cette suite, ou peut être encore un peu xD

Lea : Je ne savais pas que le département présent dans mon pseudo pouvait attirer des lecteurs ! Comme quoi, tout est possible :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touchée.

Poline67 : Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :).

...

**Merci à mon n'amoureux** pour la correction de cette suite. Merci à lui de toujours être là pour corriger mes fanfic'.

Je vous laisse pour **une lonnnngue lecture d'environ 8000 mots**.

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était frigorifiée. Décidément, un vent froid parcourait tous les couloirs du château ce soir. Il faut dire que le temps était maussade au dehors. Pluvieux, et venteux. Pour se réchauffer, elle se planta devant le feu pendant dix bonnes minutes en se frottant vigoureusement les membres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les cachots.

Quand elle repensait à ses lèvres qui se posaient sur la joue de Drago Malefoy, elle eut un haut le cœur. Mais bon-sang, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir avec _Malefoy_, même s'il était en souffrance. Elle soupira. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la lente danse des flammes qui consumaient le bois de la cheminée. Elle aurait aimer disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais le revoir, mais elle n'avait pas le droit le laisser tomber, pas après avoir assisté à sa tentative de suicide.

Après avoir travaillé sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer avec Harry et Ron, à qui elle ne justifia pas son absence de quelques heures, le trio mangea, puis ils retournèrent travailler à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

.

Lavande et Parvati étaient toutes deux assises sur leur lit lorsqu'Hermione pointa le bout de son nez dans le dortoir. Elle était entrée en silence, n'attirant pas l'attention sur elle, si bien que les deux copines continuèrent à discuter sans s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient écoutées.

\- Tu as des chances de le récupérer Lavande, chuchota Parvati, s'il voulait sortir avec _elle_, il lui aurait déjà demandé.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elles parlaient d'elle. Elle se décida alors à faire tomber lourdement son sac rempli de livres dans un coin de la pièce, pour rompre avec le côté malsain de sa position. Les deux amies tournèrent la tête brusquement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là, toi ? Scanda Lavande d'un air dédaigneux.

Depuis que Ron l'avait quittée, Lavande méprisait Hermione. En observant les joues moites de la jeune blonde ainsi que ses yeux brillants, elle vit que Lavande avait pleuré.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Hermione, qui ne voulait froisser personne.

Lavande lui lança un regard sévère et détourna les yeux sans lui répondre, comme si elle n'existait pas. Hermione était plus que ravie de cette dose d'indifférence.

Elle défit ses draps après s'être mise en pyjama, et se glissa dans son lit, dont elle ferma les rideaux rouges pour s'isoler. Avant de s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy. Pourquoi diable était-il assez désespéré pour essayer de mettre fin à ses jours ?

.

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient déjà par les fenêtres du dortoir lorsque le réveil d'Hermione sonna. Elle le rabroua d'une tape violente avant d'étirer ses membres un à un. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa nuit avait été parsemée de cauchemars sanglants dans lesquels Malefoy était toujours présent.

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en hâte dans la salle de bain après s'être lavée et fila directement vers la volerie, son sac sur l'épaule. Une fois dans la maison des chouettes et hiboux, elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac pour griffonner sur un papier :

_Malefoy,_

_Nous devons nous voir aujourd'hui, je tiens à te parler à nouveau. Rendez-vous dans le parc, près du saule cogneur à 17h00. Donne-moi ta réponse._

_H._

Elle mordait sa plume en relisant moult fois sa proposition. Et elle se décida d'ajouter une petite phrase par rapport au baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur sa joue avant de confier le papier à une chouette effraie, pour ne pas avoir à se justifier de vive voix : la situation avait déjà été bien trop étrange.

.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva et que les hiboux apportèrent le courrier, Drago était entouré de ses amis à sa table. Comme d'habitude, il avait du courrier : La Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il recevait chaque jour, une lettre de sa mère -qui lui demandait des nouvelles-, et … un petit parchemin plié en quatre. Il le déplia rapidement pour le lire.

_Malefoy,_

_Nous devons nous voir aujourd'hui, je tiens à te parler à nouveau. Rendez-vous dans le parc, près du saule cogneur à 17h00. Donne-moi ta réponse._

_H._

_PS : Promis, je ne te ferai plus de bise..._

Un sourire étira furtivement ses lèvres. Elle pouvait être drôle parfois Granger. Il vérifia que ses camarades ne l'observaient pas, mais Pansy était concentrée sur son pudding et Crabbe et Goyle arboraient la même tête d'idiot que d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione était assise en face de lui, elle le toisait avidement. Elle devait observer sa réaction depuis un bon moment. Il lui lança un imperceptible hochement de tête, qu'elle devait considérer comme une réponse affirmative.

.

Hermione enfila sa cape d'hiver avant de sortir du château, à presque 17h00, sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry et de Ron. Ils étaient assis à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor et travaillaient sur un devoir de Sortilèges depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais Hermione s'apprêtait à partir sans rien leur dire.

\- Tu vas où ? Lui lança Ron, suspicieux.

\- Je vais prendre l'air dans le parc. Je reviens bientôt, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ron lança un regard en coin à Harry, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. Jamais Hermione n'abandonnait un devoir pour prendre l'air.

\- Il y a un problème Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches, l'air furieuse.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agacée par leur sur-protection. Depuis la première année où ils étaient venus la sauver du troll dans les toilettes des filles, Harry et Ron faisaient toujours très attention à elle. Surtout Harry en fait, vu que Ron passait approximativement un quart de son temps à lui faire la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, les garçons voulaient toujours être informés d'où elle allait.

\- Mets-toi à notre place, Hermione, continua Harry, hier soir déjà tu as quitté le dortoir pendant un certain temps sans nous en parler.

\- Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas toujours, Harry Potter. Maintenant, je m'en vais, fit-elle en tournant le dos à ses amis, juste après avoir vu Ron hausser les épaules.

C'est vrai que ça faisait deux soirs qu'elle s'absentait, mais ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que c'était parce qu'elle traînait avec leur pire ennemi. Elle garda la tête haut alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le trou qui menait aux couloirs du château.

.

Il faisait encore jour. Le temps était bien plus printanier que la veille. L'air doux balayait le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur qui était couvert de feuilles depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle regarda précautionneusement tout autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'ai vue prendre la direction de cet endroit précis du parc. Elle contourna l'arbre qui avait été planté là lorsque Lupin était arrivé au collège, ainsi que quelques bosquets ; un tout qui les cacherait, elle et Malefoy, de la vue de quiconque.

Il était déjà là. Debout, entre deux arbres, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses bras et de ses jambes, et ne voulant surtout pas s'appuyer contre un arbre, de peur d'abîmer la cape que ses parents avaient achetée une fortune. La mousse tendre qui s'affaissait sous les chaussures et l'odeur de mycélium qui émanait du sous bois semblait le mettre mal à l'aise, lui qui avait été habitué au confort dur et froid de son manoir. Hermione s'arrêta en face de lui, à un mètre de distance, la gorge sèche. Elle ne savait par quoi commencer, ni quoi lui dire. Car après tout, que pouvait-elle bien avoir à dire à un Drago Malefoy qui avait tenté de se suicider la veille ? Elle balança alors la question la plus banale qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Granger. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Bien sur, le baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur sa joue lui avait plu, et cela lui faisait justement terriblement peur.

\- Je ne compte plus me suicider, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, lâcha-t-il enfin, d'un ton suffisant pour essayer d'agacer Hermione.

\- Malefoy, je... je pense que tu dois parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. C'est important, et ça pourrait te soulager.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de la dévisager, comme s'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées.

\- Si tu crois que je vais dire des choses à la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter, tu te trompes.

Il regretta instantanément la dureté de ses paroles. Une flamme de rage éclaira les yeux noisettes d'Hermione pendant un instant, mais elle dépassa bien vite l'insulte que Malefoy venait de lui attribuer. Elle n'y était que trop bien habituée, et elle savait qu'il essayait de la déstabiliser. Mais plus encore, elle avait commencé à analyser sa réplique.

\- Si tu as peur que Harry le sache, c'est que ça concerne Voldemort, je présume ? Lança-t-elle avec le même ton suffisant que Drago quelques minutes avant.

Sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'effet de la surprise à l'entente du nom de son... _maître_.

Il avait été con de parler de Potter uniquement. S'il avait parlé de Weasley également, Granger n'aurait pas pu faire cette interprétation. L'expression sévère qu'elle lui lançait l'ébranlait, comme s'il prêtait attention au regard qu'elle avait sur lui désormais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ?

\- Rien, grogna-t-il, sentant à nouveau l'émotion l'envahir de nouveau en pensant à l'immondice de sa tâche. Granger, arrête ça, s'il te plaît, dit-il en détournant la tête et en la congédiant d'un revers de main.

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle en s'avançant pour poser la main sur son épaule, vu qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Sache tout de même que je sais garder des choses pour moi.

\- Pas ce genre de choses, annonça-t-il après avoir émis un son étrange, entre rire et reniflement.

Hermione retira sa main de l'épaule de Malefoy et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre humide. Bientôt, il vint la rejoindre sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Au diable sa cape hors de prix, il avait installé lui aussi son derrière sur la souche humide.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A la mort. Elle me guette, même si je ne l'occasionne pas moi même. Il me tuera, si j'échoue. Et je vais échouer, c'est inéluctable.

Hermione plaça sa main devant sa bouche en guise de surprise. Elle pensait que Voldemort lançait des doloris et des imperos à ses partisans, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il les tuent aussi facilement, au moindre échec, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi jeunes.

\- Tu dois partir, conseilla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu prends un portoloin et...

\- Impossible, il tuera mes parents, refréna-t-il.

\- Oh.

Elle s'apercevait minute après minute dans quel pétrin il semblait s'être fourré, et elle désespérait de trouver une issue à son problème.

\- Si on parlait d'autre chose, commença-t-il en voyant la contrariété de Granger croître de façon anormale. Tu as raconté à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'est passé hier devant ma salle commune ?

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Non, elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amis le comportement étrange qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy. Ni leur discussion civilisée, ni la bise qu'elle lui avait faite.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'aimerais pas trop que les gens sachent qu'on se voit seuls. Ils s'imagineraient des choses.

\- Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas que les autres soient au courant. Ça serait trop bizarre, car tu es... toi, et je suis moi.

Drago se mit à rire, Hermione le regarda d'un air courroucé pendant quelques secondes avant de rire elle aussi, entraînée par le Serpentard.

\- Oui, nous sommes nous, affirma Drago. Et les Sangs-Purs ne traînent jamais avec les Sang-de-Bourbe sauveuses de l'humanité, excepté les Weasley, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- C'est peut être moi l'exception qui traîne avec tous les Sangs-Purs, alors.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose à compenser, Granger, dit-il, moqueur.

\- Ce que tu peux être drôle, Malefoy.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était ironique, informa Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis certain que tu le penses réellement, répondit-il l'air faussement vexé.

\- Ce que tu peux être imbu de ta personne, trancha-t-elle.

\- Presque autant que toi, renchérit Drago.

Ils s'étaient parlé sans se regarder, et soudain, leurs yeux convergèrent vers le visage de l'autre. Un sourire en coin était dessiné sur leurs lèvres, et leurs yeux étaient remplis de moquerie, ce qui était plus habituel chez Drago que chez Hermione. Alors, ils s'esclaffèrent à l'unisson. Hermione lança une tape sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir enfin réussi à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Avoue que tu aimes ça, Granger, dit-il sobrement en lui envoyant son regard le plus perçant.

Elle le détailla avant de murmurer :

\- Oui. Quand tu es comme ça, je t'aime plutôt bien.

Le sourire de Malefoy se fana devant la sincérité dont elle venait de faire preuve, et son cœur loupa un battement. Il se leva précipitamment, gêné de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Granger se livrait. Jamais il n'avait été habitué à ça, il n'arriva donc rien à lui répondre, à part des banalités.

\- Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir. Mes devoirs m'attendent. Je fais ma tournée de préfet juste après toi demain. On se verra dans le hall à 23h00 ?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle paraissait irritée par la fuite soudaine et brutale de Malefoy, mais elle ne lui fit pas de réflexion. Elle commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait ; lui donner un semblant de rendez-vous le lendemain était un effort conséquent qui montrait ce qu'il n'osait dire.

\- Bonne soirée, Granger.

\- Bonne soirée également. A demain, Malefoy.

.

Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table, tellement il avait été débile. Il essayait de travailler en vain depuis presque une heure, mais il pensait trop à elle. En lui avouant qu'elle l'aimait bien, elle avait fait naître un moment irréel, qui aurait pu se prolonger pendant plusieurs minutes, s'il avait saisi la chance qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle l'avait touché avec des mots, et il avait réagi comme un imbécile, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait exposer ses sentiments. Il appréciait réellement Granger pour se soucier de lui, bien que ce fut un peu égoïste. Et il ne lui avait pas dit. Maintenant, elle devait croire que rien n'avait changé pour lui. Que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans les toilettes, prêt à se foutre en l'air. Mais c'était faux, car beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Tard dans la nuit, il monta les étages jusqu'à la salle sur demande, où il essayait toujours de réparer cette fichue armoire à disparaître. L'échéance se rapprochait, il devait réussir. Des bouffées d'angoisse le traversaient par instant, craintif à l'idée d'échouer. Plusieurs fois cette nuit là, il désespéra face à l'immondice de la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donnée, et plusieurs fois, il pensa à Granger, pour se rassurer. Au lever du jour, il rejoignit son dortoir pour dormir quelques heures avant de retourner en cours. Il était exténué, mais surtout à bout de nerfs. Des larmes de haine coulaient le long de ses joues. Il détestait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il détestait son père. Il les haïssait tous de lui voler sa liberté, son adolescence, son insouciance. Il avait été forcé à grandir trop vite, et c'était lui qui en payait le prix en devenant un déséquilibré qui se soumetait à un Mage noir. Granger était son seul espoir. Sa seule issue de secours, la seule qui puisse l'empêcher de sombrer dans la médiocrité malsaine des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

Hermione n'avait qu'une hâte depuis qu'elle avait quitté la douce et chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondor pour effectuer sa tournée de préfet dans les couloirs sombres et frais : que 23h00 arrive, et qu'elle retrouve Malefoy dans le hall. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés aujourd'hui, une fois à midi, et une fois dans le couloir du cinquième étage, alors qu'elle était accompagnée de Ron et Harry. Elle entendait encore Ron plaisanter. « On vient de croiser Malefoy, et il ne nous a fait aucune réflexion, la petite fouine bondissante n'est pas dans son assiette ». C'est vrai qu'il semblait ne pas aller bien, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes noires ornaient son visage. Hermione voulait comprendre ce qui le tracassait, c'est pourquoi elle attendait leur entrevue avec impatience.

Elle descendit dans le hall un peu avant 23h00, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut que Drago l'attendait déjà. Un air maussade était affiché sur son visage, qu'il tenta de masquer tant bien que mal lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Elle le détailla un peu mieux pendant qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Ses yeux semblaient avoir des difficultés à rester ouverts et étaient soulignés de larges cernes grisâtres, c'était comme s'il s'était abstenu de dormir la nuit précédente.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle pour le saluer.

Comme d'habitude, il avait attendu que cela vienne d'elle.

\- Granger, répondit-il.

Elle n'avait pas l'air énervée contre lui, mais elle était plus froide que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de son comportement de la veille. Mais Drago n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et bien que son éducation ne lui ait rien appris de ce point de vue là, il avait une disposition innée pour ressentir les gens.

\- Je...

Il soupira et ravala sa salive avant de continuer, car il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Écoute, Granger.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était compliqué pour lui.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, baragouina-t-il en regardant le petit caillou qu'il poussait avec son pied.

Il avait osé le dire. Il releva ses yeux vers elle la seconde d'après, et aperçut un sourire naître à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Depuis ce soir là, où tu es venue me voir devant ma salle commune. Quelque chose à changé.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de plus en plus à mesure que Drago parlait.

\- Je... je me suis trompé sur toi. Depuis longtemps, continua-t-il sans toutefois oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire, répliqua-t-elle avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Merci.

Elle savait l'effort que c'était pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Merci à toi, renchérit-il. Tu m'as sauvé l'autre jour dans ces fichues toilettes. Et je crois que tu continues à me sauver en te préoccupant de moi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans rien se dire. Elle lui fit un mouvement de tête pour accepter ses remerciements.

\- Granger ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Tu as lu L'histoire de Poudlard ?

\- Oui.

Il hésita quelques secondes, et repensa à l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, la nuit précédente, dans la salle sur demande. Il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Tu as entendu parler de la salle sur demande, n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Demain, 19h00, dans la salle où tous les objets sont cachés. Je te raconterai tout. J'en ai besoin. Mais... promets-moi de le garder pour toi, implora-t-il.

\- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ta tournée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il pour en revenir à leurs obligations.

\- Calmement. J'ai juste surpris Anastasia Gorbadof, la petite Serdaigle de deuxième année dans un couloir du deuxième, dit-elle doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

\- D'accord. Je vais devoir y aller, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Drago Malefoy. Il était troublé par l'envie saugrenue de faire la même chose qu'elle deux jours auparavant : embrasser sa joue. Hermione remarqua son trouble et elle déposa elle même ses lèvres sur la joue de Drago, qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi transparent à quelqu'un. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Quand Drago lui fit une bise à son tour, il sentit Hermione frissonner au contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

\- A demain, lui chuchota-t-il ensuite.

\- A demain.

Hermione retourna vers la tour Gryffondor la tête dans les nuages, l'esprit embrumé par les échanges de regards et de baisers qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Mais pire encore, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? La réponse toute faite qui arrivait à son cerveau était qu'elle voulait lui redonner le moral, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas l'unique cause de son comportement plus que douteux.

.

Ce soir là, Lavande fit encore des remontrances à Hermione, concernant l'eau qu'elle avait soit disant laissée devant la douche de la salle de bain, mais pour la première fois, la remarque ne l'ébranla pas. Lavande n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre ce soir, pas après le trouble qu'avait engendré Malefoy dans son esprit.

.

C'était l'heure parfaite pour un rendez-vous. Harry et Ron s'entraînaient pour leur prochain match de Quidditch, et beaucoup d'autres élèves étaient plongés dans leurs révisions. Hermione en faisait de même, jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique arrive.

Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au couloir du septième étage qui donnait sur la salle sur demande avec hâte, enthousiaste à l'idée d'en savoir toujours plus sur Drago Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Drago l'attendait, assis sur une vieille table couverte de poussière et de dizaines de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres.

\- Te voilà, dit-il avec un sourire triste en la voyant apparaître.

Il semblait plus perdu que jamais, tiraillé entre l'envie de se livrer et les problèmes qui pourraient en découler. Mais c'était à elle qu'il voulait en parler, et il s'était résolu à suivre ce que lui dictaient conjointement son cœur et son esprit, malgré l'appréhension. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se fréquentaient en secret, sans l'avouer à leurs amis, et ces moments étaient toujours propices à l'évasion. Sa présence était une bénédiction, mais il avait peur de se priver de cette liaison, dont il était déjà dépendant en lui avouant sa tâche.

\- Oui, me voilà, répondit-elle calmement en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Il secoua la tête pour acquiescer le ressenti d'Hermione avant de se lever. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, le visage taciturne, et il s'empara de son poignet en la tirant posément derrière lui.

\- Suis-moi, implora-t-il.

Hermione se laissa guider entre les vieux meubles, les empilements de chaises et les objets en pagaille. La pièce sentait la poussière et le vieux bois, et le désordre qui y régnait était incomparable, mais Hermione adorait cet endroit. Jamais on ne savait à l'avance ce qu'il nous réservait.

Drago s'arrêta devant une vieille armoire recouverte d'un drap gris et sale, qu'il s'appliqua à enlever. Hermione observa quelques secondes l'armoire qui se dressait sous ses yeux, majestueusement sculptée et ornée d'ivoire.

\- C'est une armoire à disparaître, constata Hermione après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquels Drago semblait de plus en plus pâle.

\- Oui. Et j'imagine que tu sais à quoi est-ce que cela sert, dit-t-il d'une voix frêle.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha et elle détailla Drago, à la recherche de réponses.

\- Qui est-ce que tu veux faire entrer dans l'école ?

Il n'osait plus la regarder. La voix d'Hermione avait changé, elle était pleine d'appréhension et de méfiance. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, ou pire encore, comme un gosse qui allait bientôt se faire disputer par une personne qui lui était chère.

\- Des Mangemorts. Ils doivent venir m'aider.

\- T'aider ? T'aider à faire quoi ? Interrogea Hermione qui était de plus en plus soucieuse.

\- A tuer Dumbledore.

Une exclamation horrifiée s'échappa malgré elle de sa bouche alors que son visage affichait un dégoût sans précédant à l'égard de Drago, qui se décomposait sous cet écœurement.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me rater.

Le timbre de la voix d'Hermione était glacé. Drago mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'horreur de son propos. Elle parlait de sa tentative de suicide.

\- Je préférerais mourir que d'être à l'origine de la mort de quelqu'un, renchérit-elle.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait avec toujours plus de dégoût.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu avais changé, gémit-elle.

\- J'ai changé, se défendit-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air plusieurs fois, protesta-t-il dans tous ses états.

Elle s'était affaissée, à cause de ses jambes qui tremblaient, et le regardait comme s'il était un monstre. Le regard transperçant d'Hermione l'éloignait un peu plus d'elle à chaque seconde. Elle lui filait entre les doigts.

\- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser à participer au meurtre de quelqu'un si tu as changé ?

Elle voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements, voir s'il en était capable.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua-t-il.

\- On a toujours le choix, dit-elle, catégorique.

\- Il tuerait mes parents !

\- Et bien ça ferait deux salops de moins sur cette Terre. Pardon, trois salops, car il te tuerait toi aussi, lâcha-t-elle toujours avec la même hargne dans la voix.

Il la regarda avec haine bien qu'il comprenne qu'elle considère ses parents comme des salops. Les minutes s'étirèrent. Hermione était toujours en colère, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle réfléchissait à une solution. Après tout, avec Ron et Harry, ils avaient toujours trouvées des solutions, et autant dire qu'elle était à l'origine d'un bon nombre d'entre elles.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes les faire entrer dans Poudlard, s'enquit-elle.

\- Pour le moment, l'armoire ne fonctionne pas. Mais je la répare.

Hermione rigola jaune en le toisant, écœurée d'avoir cru en lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons plus. Et sache que je vais alerter Dumbledore de ce que tu fais, informa-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Elle se détourna de lui furtivement, sans regret.

\- Hermione, attends, supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Drago. C'était la première fois, mais ce n'était pas un effort suffisant pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

\- Non, répondit-elle fermement en continuant son chemin vers la lumière.

.

Drago retourna vers son dortoir, un air morose incrusté sur le visage. Il se sentait comme une âme en peine qui venait de perdre sa raison d'être. Les moments passés avec Granger étaient devenus essentiels à sa survie. Sa présence était un trésor inestimable qu'il venait de briset avec ses aveux. Plus que jamais, il était résolu à faire avancer les choses. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de réparer leur relation, peu importe le prix à payer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre il s'étala sur son lit avec lassitude, fatigué. Il se décida à faire une sieste, mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas facilement. Il pensa longuement à elle avant de réussir à s'assoupir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard. Blaise, qui était assis à son bureau, se retourna en entendant Drago remuer.

\- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais émerger, mec.

Drago déplia ses couvertures à une vitesse déconcertante et emmitoufla ses pieds dans ses chaussures avant de les lacer.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pressé de te lever, s'étonna Blaise avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Il faut que j'aille au dortoir des Gryffondor, je dois voir Granger, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Pardon ? S'égosilla son ami.

\- Truc de préfet, se justifia Drago avant de quitter la pièce en trombe, non pas sans s'être recoiffé les cheveux.

Une idée avait germé dans son esprit pendant son sommeil. Une idée merveilleuse, qui pourrait peut être sauver sa relation avec Granger. A mesure qu'il parcourait les couloirs obscures des cachots pour remonter vers les étages, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Une fois devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce fut un cinquième année toujours dans les pattes de Potter qui fit son apparition en premier.

\- Va me chercher Granger, dit Drago d'un ton sec. Problème de tournée de préfet.

C'était l'excuse la plus vraisemblable qu'il avait trouvée. Colin Crivey ne trouva rien à redire et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la salle commune, d'où émanait une chaleur inimaginable, pour trouver Hermione qui sortit à peine trente secondes plus tard, le visage crispé.

Ses yeux rougis et brumeux laissaient supposer qu'elle avait pleuré, mais Drago n'osa pas lui faire de réflexion à ce sujet, et il fit comme s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Exigea-t-elle sévèrement en le toisant avec une hargne non dissimulée.

\- Te parler. Viens par ici, dit-il en descendant l'escalier de la tour Gryffondor afin de s'éloigner un peu plus du nid des lionceaux affamés.

Elle le suivit sans objection, restant toutefois sur ses gardes, les bras sévèrement croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

\- J'aimerais qu'on continue à se voir, toi et moi.

\- Impossible. Je ne traîne pas avec un futur meurtrier, murmura-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe.

\- Je sais. Donc j'ai une proposition à te faire, se lança-t-il. Si je vais voir le vieux fou moi même, et que je lui explique tout, est ce que tu accepteras de me voir ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se débridèrent instantanément tellement elle trouvait l'idée ingénieuse. Dumbledore était la personne la plus disposée à aider Drago sans mettre en danger quiconque. Ainsi, ses parents seraient protégés de la colère de Voldemort car personne ne saurait que Drago aurait eu une entre vue avec le directeur.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Hermione, perplexe.

\- Oui. Pour toi, bredouilla-t-il. Mais aussi parce que je ne souhaite pas devenir un assassin, se reprit-il.

Hermione sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Drago l'imita. Une violente vague de chaleur s'insinua dans le moindre de ses tissus en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il l'avait retrouvée, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Tu es plus déterminé à changer que je ne le pensais, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Je deviens presque aussi courageux qu'un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas. C'est presque effrayant, railla-t-il.

Elle gloussa. Mais il savait au fond de lui même que ce n'était pas du courage. Non, c'était bien plus fort que ça.

\- Je t'accompagne demain devant le bureau de Dumbledore, alors. On ne peut pas aller le voir maintenant, il est absent. Si tu le fais vraiment, je pense que je pourrai réfléchir au fait de te revoir, dit-elle avec malice en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Il avala sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge sèche, puis plaça ses mains dans ses poches, prêt à partir. Il nota mentalement qu'Hermione avait déjà essayer de prévenir le directeur, puisqu'elle savait qu'il était absent.

\- D'accord. A demain alors, _Granger_.

\- A demain, répondit-elle sans faire un geste de plus vers lui.

Drago détourna son regard de la princesse sauveuse de l'humanité pour prendre la direction des cachots.

\- Hé, _Drago_, l'interpella-t-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure.

Il savait à quoi elle faisait référence, elle et son air taquin, puisque quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait appelé par son prénom dans la salle sur demande.

\- Je te ferai ce plaisir quand tu accepteras de me revoir, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'esclaffa alors qu'il disparaissait déjà de son champ de vision, et elle rejoignit sa tour. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir avec ses amis, qui étaient rentrés de leur entraînement de Quidditch juste avant que Colin ne vienne avertir Hermione que Drago Malefoy l'attendait.

\- C'est Malefoy qui t'a mise dans cet état, lui demanda Ron alors qu'elle venait de s'installer à leur table avec une expression réjouie. Tu faisais la tête i peine cinq minutes.

Vite, un mensonge.

\- Non, lui il voulait juste intervertir sa tournée de préfet avec la mienne. En revanche, je viens de comprendre mon erreur dans le dernier devoir du professeur Vector ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle savait que ce genre de prétexte fonctionnait toujours, et vu le roulement d'yeux de Harry, c'était chose faite. Ginny vint les rejoindre lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs devoirs, et Hermione aida la cinquième année à rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose, pendant qu'Harry s'occupait à caresser la chevelure rousse de sa récente petite amie.

.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon qui desservait le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est Drago qui arriva le dernier, et il semblait plus anxieux que jamais. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, son visage crispé faisait ressortir sa mâchoire qui en devenait saillante.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Il va me renvoyer, ou pire, me faire enfermer, quand il saura ce que je comptais faire.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, rassura-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Mais Dumbledore ne verra qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu n'es pas allé au bout de cette mission. Il ne te punira pas, je peux te l'assurer. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils étaient très proches, si bien que lorsque Malefoy expirait pour vider ses poumons de la surtension qui les comprimaient, les cheveux d'Hermione virevoltaient.

\- Vas-y maintenant, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, lui susurra-t-elle en exerçant une pression rassurante sur son épaule. Je t'attends ici.

Drago plaça sa main au niveau des reins d'Hermione et l'attira un peu plus vers lui pour se réconforter. Son étreinte était douce et rassurante, et une exquise odeur de camomille émanait de sa peau. Il s'éloigna d'elle bien trop rapidement à son goût et entreprit de grimper l'escalier de pierre, rempli d'un courage qu'il avait sûrement dérobé à la Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Hermione alla s'asseoir contre un mur quelques mètres plus loin, pour étudier encore le même livre d'Arithmancie.

Le temps lui semblait interminable, tellement elle voulait savoir ce que le directeur avait dit à Drago. Elle regardait sa montre sans arrêt, dont les aiguilles ne cessaient de se déplacer à mesure que filait le temps. Drago ne réapparaissait pas. Des ombres passaient dans les couloirs adjacents, elle se cacha un peu plus dans un renfoncement, afin de ne pas être vue, car elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier sa présence dans cette aile du château.

Et puis, après un temps pesant, Drago réapparut, l'air embrumé. Hermione se précipita vers lui, son livre à la main et lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

Drago hésita une longue seconde avant de commencer, d'une voix molle, qui prit de l'assurance au fur et à mesure :

\- Alors, il va faire le nécessaire pour que je n'arrive pas à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château. Il va prévenir les autres professeurs et... il m'a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout.

Hermione lâcha un soupir rassuré.

\- Ça en a pris du temps !

\- C'est normal, il m'a demandé des informations sur ce qu'il se passait au manoir, maintenant que c'est le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans doute pour vérifier son autre source.

\- Rogue, lâcha Hermione.

\- Oui, Rogue. Et il m'a dit de continuer à accomplir ma mission, comme si de rien n'était, pour que rien ne retombe ni sur moi, ni sur mes parents.

\- Et comment vas-tu-faire si Voldemort veut te tuer vu que tu n'accomplis pas ta mission ?

\- Ce n'est pas le souci pour le moment. Je dois continuer à faire semblant d'essayer de me débarrasser de Dumbledore.

Un temps s'écoula sans qu'elle ne lui réponde. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, et s'ils avaient été amis, elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras comme une enfant. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

\- Tu acceptes de continuer à me voir, maintenant, dit-il avec un petit sourire irrésistible.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça vivement. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient un peu plus que cela, dorénavant.

Ils fixèrent leur prochain rendez-vous, dans la salle de classe de McGonagall, et ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs vu que la soirée était bien avancée. Sans le savoir, ils utilisèrent le même mensonge auprès de leurs amis pour justifier leur absence ce soir là : « j'étais à la bibliothèque ». Autant Harry et Ron n'y virent que du feu, autant Pansy et Blaise jetèrent des regards suspicieux au Serpentard.

.

C'était de plus en plus difficile de feindre l'indifférence lorsque Drago et Hermione se croisaient dans les couloirs, ou quand ils mangeaient à la grande salle. Hermione finissait toujours par poser son regard sur lui, et ils se contemplaient parfois quelques longues secondes alors qu'ils étaient avec leurs amis respectifs.

Hermione pensait sans cesse au moment où ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls, dans la salle de classe de McGonagall. Heureusement, entre le devoir de Rogue qui leur prenait un temps fou, les révisions de Sortilèges et les moments passés avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Quand vint le rendez-vous avec Malefoy, Hermione s'y rendit avec une hâte qu'elle ne ressentait pas lorsqu'elle devait voir ses amis. Sans doute à cause de l'habitude. Elle vérifia que le couloir était vide, avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe en faisant coulisser lentement la lourde porte qui avait pour habitude de grincer. La pénombre dominait l'intérieur de la salle, et Hermione manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises avant d'éclairer la pièce par un « lumos ».

Drago était tapi dans un coin de la salle, le visage assombri par les ombres que projetait la baguette d'Hermione. Il était assis sur une table, le dos en appuie contre le mur, les jambes repliées devant lui et il esquissa un sourire en la voyant approcher.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, ma princesse sauveuse de l'humanité.

Il se redressa pour se mettre bord de la table, les jambes pendant dans la vide. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, un petit sourire aux lèvres, dû au surnom qu'il venait d'employer. Surnom qui était né ce jour là, lorsqu'elle l'avait attendu pendant des heures devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Approche, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle s'exécuta et vint se placer en face de lui, mais pas assez proche, de toute évidence, puisqu'il attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour la faire avancer, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches effleurent ses genoux qui dépassaient de la bordure du pupitre de la table sur laquelle il était toujours assis. Ainsi placés, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Il en profita pour plonger son regard dans le sien et se perdre dans les méandres de ses iris noisettes.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, troublée.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en hochant les épaules et en dévoilant une grimace. L'armoire à disparaître sera réparée demain.

\- Mais... les Mangemorts vont...

\- Les Mangemorts rien du tout, Hermione, je fais exactement ce que m'a demandé Dumbledore. Fais-moi confiance.

Il la transperçait du regard, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

\- D'accord ? Insista-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle haussa les épaules et il retrouva un air serein.

\- Sinon, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus près de lui, il l'attira un peu plus par la taille et il appuya sa tête sur son épaule, dans une étreinte agréable. Hermione se laissa faire, sentant la chaleur humaine de Drago se propager en elle. Doucement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en humant à plein poumon son odeur. Un petit démon se promenait dans son ventre, et l'incitait à l'embrasser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, et elle le sentit soupirer. Il se recula légèrement, la regarda dans les yeux et attrapa son visage d'une main avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il sonda sa réaction, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et le regardait intensément. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon, mais se faire embrasser par Drago Malefoy avait un goût particulier. Il avait été son pire ennemi pendant tellement d'années, que jamais elle n'avait pensé cette situation plausible, mais elle était consciente que ce baiser lui avait plu, et qu'elle l'attendait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Sondant l'expression de la Gryffondor, Drago comprit que son geste était le bienvenu. Elle en redemandait presque si on analysait son regard profond et ses lèvres entrouvertes d'étonnement et d'envie. Il balaya son visage de la pointe des doigts, et l'agrippa fermement pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Après quelques minutes passées uniquement à explorer la bouche de l'autre, Hermione se décolla de lui un peu brusquement, une interrogation au bord des lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? Chuchota-t-elle.

C'était la façon qu'elle avait de lui demander, mais aussi de se demander à elle même, s'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire une connerie. Elle avait trop peur que Drago la rejette après coup, trop peur de se noyer dans une illusion qui ne serait que le fruit de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules et de l'attention qu'elle lui portait depuis sa tentative de suicide.

Il lui lança un petit sourire taquin, avant de répondre.

\- La situation me semble pourtant très clair, taquina-t-il en se levant enfin de sa table pour s'approcher d'Hermione à nouveau.

\- Drago, je suis sérieuse. Nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter, toi et moi. Et voilà que...

Mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer était très délicat, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le qualifier.

\- On vient de s'embrasser, continua-t-il à sa place. Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu es toi et... je suis moi. Tu te souviens ? Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, et je ne vois aucun problème à cela, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Elle sourit, légèrement rassurée mais encore dépassée par l'étrangeté de la situation, et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui.

L'heure du couvre feu sonna à l'horloge du château, tandis que Drago embrassait Hermione pour une énième fois.

\- Je vais devoir rejoindre la salle sur demande, murmura-t-il, le regard peiné de devoir déjà la quitter.

\- Et moi mon dortoir. Nous pourrons nous voir demain soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation, et ils se séparèrent, après s'être promis de se rejoindre le lendemain, dans la salle sur demande, cette fois.

Hermione se surprit à imaginer Harry et Ron découvrant sa relation avec Malefoy alors qu'elle airait dans les couloirs, ce qui lui engendra une boule au ventre.

En se couchant, elle se demanda comment tout cela allait-il finir. Est ce que sa relation avec Drago allait entacher l'amour qu'elle vouait à Ron ? Et puis, soudainement, une impression s'insinua dans tout son corps tel les ondes d'un séisme : n'était-elle pas déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Elle imagina alors un tout autre avenir où elle et Drago, en couple, profiteraient des derniers rayons du soleil qui se coucheraient sur le Lac Noir, assis dans l'herbe fraîche. Le portrait qu'elle dressait était beau à voir. Mais tellement irréel.

.

Mais le lendemain, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Au crépuscule, Hermione était lovée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Ron. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un si long moment ensemble. Elle en profita pour lui parler de beaucoup de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Harry s'était absenté pour rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau, et les deux amis l'attendaient, curieux de savoir ce que le directeur lui voulait.

Lorsque le survivant revint, elle s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il entreprit de leur expliquer rapidement qu'il allait chercher un Horcruxe avec...Dumbledore. Hermione en était malade. Il leur parla de Malefoy qui allait profiter de l'absence du directeur pour mener à bien sa mission, et Hermione manqua le couper, mais il la fit taire.

Harry glissa la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains d'Hermione et le reste de Felix Felicis dans celles de Ron, et disparut presque aussitôt par le trou du portait de la grosse dame.

Ron et Hermione se toisèrent quelques secondes avec inquiétude, puis Ron commença à déplier la carte pour trouver Rogue et Malefoy, alors qu'Hermione contactait les membres de l'AD à l'aide des faux Gallions qui leur avaient servis l'année précédente, pour leur donner rendez-vous dans le hall d'ici quelques minutes.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les nombreux escaliers du château, accompagnés par Ginny et Neville, Ron avait les yeux rivés sur la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Malefoy vient de disparaître dans la salle sur demande, s'enquit-il.

Hermione se retourna pour constater par elle même la petite tâche d'encre du nom de Drago se dissiper et elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

\- Et Rogue fait toujours les cent pas dans son bureau, continua Ron.

Dans le hall, quelques élèves les attendaient avec une détermination marquée. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Neville, mais aussi Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Terry Bott, les sœurs Patil et Lavande Brown. Ron leur expliqua pourquoi Harry voulait qu'ils se regroupent ce soir et très vite ils s'organisèrent en groupe de deux ou trois pour surveiller le château. Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble, et Ginny rejoint Luna.

…

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, et la nuit était complètement tombée sur le château depuis plusieurs heures. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Harry, et ils continuaient d'arpenter les couloirs ensemble. Lorsqu'ils croisaient l'un des autres groupes, les seuls mots qu'ils avaient à se dire, c'était « Rien de ce côté » , « Ici non plus ». Mais soudain, Ron poussa une exclamation alors que ses yeux étaient toujours vissés sur la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Malefoy vient de sortir de la salle sur demande ! Et... oh, par Merlin, il est accompagné.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se précipita sur la carte. Son corps devenait de plus en plus cotonneux lorsqu'elle vit les noms apparaître. C'était tous des Mangemorts. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de pleurer, mais la peur lui permit d'insinuer un peu d'adrénaline dans ses veines, ce qui la poussa à agir. Elle lança un Patronus corporel pour prévenir les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs de la présence des Mangemorts, et elle et Ron se préparèrent à combattre.

.

Alors que les combats fusaient depuis pratiquement une heure, Hermione l'aperçut enfin. Il marchait d'un pas déterminé derrière un Rogue plus morose que d'habitude. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la porte du hall d'entrée, des Mangemorts sur les talons. Drago la transperça du regard avec mépris pendant une seconde, avant de se laisser glisser vers l'extérieur, dans les pas de Rogue. Le cœur d'Hermione volait en morceaux, et elle dut faire preuve d'un sang-froid olympien pour ne pas craquer. Une fois encore, l'adrénaline devait l'aider à tenir.

Quelques secondes après, Harry se précipita vers l'extérieur à son tour. Il était rempli d'une colère qui faisait froid dans le dos. Hermione l'appela, mais il ne l'entendit pas et continua son chemin vers l'ennemi.

Les autres membres de l'AD firent le tour des couloirs du château une fois encore, mais tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre : les Mangemorts étaient partis, et Drago avec eux. Hermione et Ron descendaient dans le hall quand Neville vint les trouver, paniqué.

\- Dumbledore est étendu devant la tour d'Astronomie, informa-t-il d'une voix pleine d'angoisse. Il est mort.

Cette phrase finit d'achever Hermione qui courut vers l'extérieur, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Quand elle arriva près du corps de Dumbledore, où les élèves et professeurs commençaient à s'entasser, elle se recroquevilla en pleurant, la tête entre les genoux. Luna, qui était déjà présente depuis quelques minutes l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la calmer et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, mais elle ne comprenait pas le fond du problème. Personne ne comprendrait.

Hermione avait été trahie. Trahie par Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait jamais révélé à Dumbledore les tenants et les aboutissants de sa mission, et qui avait continué à agir sur les ordres de Voldemort. Elle avait fait confiance à un infecte cafard, une immonde fouine qui l'avait utilisée. Il avait fait tout ça pour qu'elle ne le dénonce pas, et qu'il puisse assouvir sa mission jusqu'au bout.

En voyant Dumbledore étendu sur la pelouse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû aller voir Dumbledore elle-même au lieu de croire ce que lui disait ce traître.

…

Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés à leur dortoir. Hermione était allongée dans son lit et regardait le plafond, immobile depuis plusieurs heures. Cette nuit, elle ne dormirait pas.

Elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'elle avait entendu les préfets en chef dire, qu'à part Malefoy, il ne manquait aucun élève. Soulagée que personne d'autre ne soit mort par sa faute. Soulagée : un bien grand mot lorsqu'on est responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

Si elle en parlait, personne ne la comprendrait, alors, elle n'en parlerait. Personne. Personne ne devait savoir. Sinon, tous lui en voudraient d'être responsable du décès du plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Harry, Ron. Elle serait seule face à tous, et ils seraient divisés face à Voldemort. Face à Drago Malefoy.

Hermione était plus déterminée que jamais à se battre, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour réparer sa conscience abîmée par un crime.

…

* * *

...

**_Hihihi !_**

Alors cette fin ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Vous avez raison, je ne l'ai pas volé d'avoir imaginé un truc pareil. Mais y'a quelque chose qui cloche, vous ne trouvez pas ? Drago n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant de s'intéresser à Hermione, et pourtant il l'a trahi.

Et bien **pour savoir tout ça**, je vous donner rendez vous dans... un moment, **pour l'ultime partie de cette histoire**. Donc ça sera au final **un ThreeShot** !

**Dans la dernière partie de ce Threeshot**, vous découvrirez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Drago et allé le voir. Et bien sur, vous aurez un nouveau face à face Drago/Hermione.

Sinon, dans les prochaines semaines, vous me retrouverez à travers un tout nouvel OS qui se passe pendant le bal de quatrième année.

A bientôt mes petits lecteurs,

_Fafa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **L'ennemie charitable

**Note de l'auteuz : Oyez**... **Coucou**... **Désolée** du temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite et à finir cette fiction de trois chapitres ! Voilà pourquoi, lorsque je poste une fic', je préfère qu'elle soit déjà finie... Pour éviter ça ! J'ai horreur de mariner pendant des mois... vous êtes surement comme moi...

Bref... J'espère que vous passez de **chouettes vacances** ! Moi plutôt, oui. :)

Sinon, je tenais à **remercier** tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui ont ajouté cette fanfic en favori/follow ! Ça me fait tellement** plaisir**, vous n'imaginez peut être pas à quel point. Même si je suis longue, vous êtes mon moteur.** Merci. **

Vous êtes également de plus en plus nombreux à m'avoir ajoutée **MOI** en follow/auteuz favori, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur... Être sur fanfiction c'est vraiment un truc chouette, qui donne confiance ! J'aime l'ambiance de ce site. Beaucoup.

Alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, avec cette petite suite qui est surement un peu moins bien que les deux parties précédentes... Je vous laisse juger.

* * *

**Review anonyme :**

**Guest** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu trouves mon histoire géniale ! :D Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard ! :)

**...**

* * *

**Résumé des parties précédentes : **6ème année à Poudlard. Hermione, prise d'une envie pressante entre deux cours, découvre Drago Malefoy dans les toilettes qui essaie de se foutre en l'air. Inquiète que son ennemi de toujours récidive sa tentative, Hermione fait tout pour se rapprocher de lui et devient sa confidente. Seulement, lorsque Drago lui révèle la mission que Voldemort lui a donnée -tuer Dumbledore, Hermione ne se montre plus aussi clémente et le menace de dévoiler sa mission au directeur s'il ne le fait pas lui même. Drago se rend donc chez Dumbledore et déclare à Hermione en sortant qu'il doit faire semblant de continuer à jouer son rôle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Mangemorts. La confiance d'Hermione en Drago atteint alors son paroxysme, et les dernières barrières entre les deux personnages tombent : ils s'embrassent.

Mais le lendemain, rien ne se passe comme prévu : Les Mangemorts entrent dans Poudlard grâce à Drago, et Dumbledore est tué. Hermione se sent alors trahie et responsable de la mort du directeur. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'engage à combattre Voldemort aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron, espérant ainsi pouvoir se racheter...

* * *

**...**

**Commencer à écrire ce chapitre un 2 mai... si ça c'est pas un signe ! :)**

…

* * *

**L'ennemie charitable ( suite et fin )**

Presque une année était passée depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis le couché du soleil, une bataille sans précédant avait explosé dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La nuit avait été terriblement longue, remplie d'angoisse et de stress, maculée par l'odeur ferreuse du sang des blessés, des morts. L'ambiance était morose, lugubre, mais l'espoir faisait rage dans chaque cœur qui battait encore. L'espoir de réduire Voldemort à néant. L'espoir, qu'au levé du soleil, cette bataille et ses morts ne seraient plus qu'une cicatrice qui mettrait énormément de temps à se refermer.

Le soleil allait poindre à l'horizon d'une minute à l'autre, et la bataille en était à son moment le plus crucial. Hermione regardait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry et Voldemort se tournaient autour, au centre de la grande salle de Poudlard. Ce serait bientôt la fin. La fin de Voldemort, ou celle d'Harry, son meilleur ami.

Soudain, deux éclairs de lumière, un vert et un rouge, jaillirent des baguettes des deux sorciers qui se faisaient face. Hermione fut aveuglée un instant. Elle restait prête à intervenir et à se battre contre Voldemort, si Harry était tué. Voldemort était devenu son obsession depuis un an. Elle était prête à tout pour tenter de le vaincre, y compris mourir.

Mais elle n'aurait plus besoin de se battre.

Voldemort, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, finit par basculer en arrière. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol de la grande salle. Une seconde interminable s'écoula en silence, seconde durant laquelle tous analysaient le mage noir et s'assuraient qu'il ne bougeait plus, puis le silence fut rompu par des tonnerres d'applaudissements et des cris.

Hermione, pleurant à moitié attrapa Harry par l'épaule, reniflant allégrement son odeur. L'odeur de son meilleur ami qu'elle aimait tant. Bientôt, la foule vint les encercler : tous voulaient étreindre Harry, le toucher, lui donner une tape amicale. Il était leur héros.

Le soleil finit par se lever sur Poudlard, faisant apparaître avec lui un nouvel espoir, mais aussi des réalités insurmontables. Le monde des sorciers allait sans doute connaître la paix, mais le prix de celle-ci était colossal pour les familles qui avaient perdu un de leurs membres.

La dépouille de Voldemort fut emmenée loin du château, et des sorciers entreprirent de bruler son corps. Les blessés étaient évacués vers l'infirmerie et vers St Mangouste pour les plus mal en point. Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, des tables avaient été installées pour que tout le monde puisse se restaurer après cette longue nuit.

Hermione s'installa à côté de Ron, près d'Olivier Dubois et en face de Padma Patil.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Ron, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

Fred venait d'être tué, et Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment aborder le sujet avec Ron. Il semblait groggy, pensif, et avait surement encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, dit-il en regardant dans le vide alors qu'il buvait un liquide chaud.

Il n'avait plus eu un seul geste pour elle depuis la fin de la bataille. Ils s'étaient embrassés il y a tout juste quelques heures, pourtant c'était comme s'ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble. Ron aurait besoin de temps, et elle aussi. Une fois l'adrénaline du combat dissipée, Hermione n'était plus très sure de ne pas s'être précipitée. Il était clair qu'ils se tournaient autour avec Ron depuis des années, mais justement, n'avaient-ils pas trop attendu ? Si leur amour était vrai, n'auraient-ils pas passé le cap plus tôt ?

\- _Pchhhhssssit !_

Hermione sursauta, surprise par une présence invisible entre elle et Ron qui venait interrompre le court de ses pensées.

\- C'est moi, murmura Harry qui devait être sous la cape d'invisibilité. Vous venez ? Demanda-t-il à ses meilleurs amis.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent, mine de rien et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande salle. Avant de passer la porte, Hermione releva les yeux vers un coin de la pièce, et croisa le regard inexpressif de Drago, qui était en compagnie de ses parents. Elle essaya de lui transmettre en un coup d'œil toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction qu'elle était déjà sortie de la salle.

L'apercevoir faisait remonter en elle tellement de souvenirs douloureux. Depuis que Dumbledore était mort, elle avait pensé de nombreuses fois que tout aurait été différent _si_ elle n'était pas arrivée dans les toilettes au moment précis où il essayait de se foutre en l'air. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec la culpabilité du décès de l'ancien directeur, _si_ les choses avaient été autrement. _Si_. Mais Dumbledore était mort, et chaque soir depuis un an, elle devait faire avec la haine qui l'emplissait à chaque instant. De la haine envers Drago, qui l'avait manipulée, mais surtout, de la haine envers elle-même, qui avait été trop sotte pour s'apercevoir de son manège. Quelle idiote.

Elle s'était rattrapée, rachetée en accompagnant Harry dans son périple. Elle avait permis de sauver beaucoup de personnes en participant à la destruction de Voldemort, elle se sentait moins coupable qu'avant grâce à ça, mais cela restait tout de même un point délicat de son passé.

Elle monta distraitement les marches derrière Harry et Ron, terrassée par la nuit sans sommeil qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle entendit vaguement Peeves chanter une mélodie de sa composition et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où ils furent accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements qui provenait des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle observa longuement Dumbledore, qui regardait Harry avec admiration depuis son cadre. Puis, il tourna son visage vers elle et lui lança un large sourire, les yeux débordants de joie. Comment le portrait du vieil homme pouvait lui sourire à elle, après ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Harry répara sa baguette à la plume de phénix avec la baguette de sureau, qu'il promit de replacer dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

\- Il faut que vous voyez les souvenirs de Rogue, dit Harry, qui entrainait déjà Ron et Hermione vers la pensine.

Il fit plonger ses deux amis dans les souvenirs de Rogue avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'assimiler ce que Harry disait. Hermione assista impuissante à de nombreux fragments de la vie de Rogue, dont certains faisaient valser ses certitudes en éclats. Elle assista stupéfaite aux révélations du professeur Dumbledore à Rogue sur son état de santé précaire, sur le fait que Rogue devrait protéger Drago et tuer Dumbledore à sa place. Et elle commença à comprendre qu'il était condamné.

\- La mort de Dumbledore a été planifiée ? S'étonna-t-elle, la tête à peine sortie de la pensine.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir.

\- Dumbledore et Rogue ont fait en sorte de préserver Malefoy ? Continua-t-elle, hébétée de ne pas tout comprendre.

\- Apparemment.

\- C'est la seule chose qui te choque ? Demanda Ron. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à me remettre de l'amour de Rogue pour la mère d'Harry. C'est répugnant, dit Ron avec une grimace. Heureusement que ta mère avait meilleur gout, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry, sinon, tu aurais les cheveux gras et un horrible nez crochu. Sans parler du fichu caractère qu'avait Rogue.

\- Ron, Rogue a tout fait pour nous aider depuis des années, coupa Harry qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, était agacé des remarques à l'encontre de l'ancien maître des potions..

Harry avait raison concernant Rogue, mais Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation, trop occupée à assimiler ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine. Elle n'était pas responsable. Dumbledore avait choisi sa propre mort en demandant à Rogue de le tuer pour protéger l'âme de Drago. Elle était _innocente_. Personne n'était mort à cause d'elle. Son cœur n'avait plus été aussi léger depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Hermione retournait les scènes qu'elle venait de voir dans sa tête, en cherchant un indice qui prouverait que Malefoy ne soit pas un traitre, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle était déboussolée par la fatigue et la pression de ces dernières heures.

Un bâillement transmissible orna rapidement la bouche des trois jeunes sorciers. La nuit avait été longue et intense.

\- Je vais monter dormir quelque heures dans la tour Gryffondor, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte, je suis exténué.

\- Et moi je vais retourner avec mes parents, dit Ron. Avant le petit déjeuner, ils parlaient de transférer le corps de Fred au Terrier, compléta-t-il, la mine sombre.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne réussirent à répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils se contentèrent de regarder leurs pieds, les yeux remplis de fatigue et de tristesse à l'idée de ne plus revoir Fred.

\- Je vais monter avec toi, Harry.

\- Et vous irez habiter où, après ? Demanda Ron.

\- Aucune idée, dit Harry en passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

Lui, comme Hermione, se retrouvait sans domicile : Harry ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley et les parents d'Hermione étaient à l'autre bout du globe.

\- Vous pourrez venir au Terrier, dit Ron. Je demanderai à maman, mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger, Ron, dit Hermione.

\- Oui, compléta Harry, le plus simple serait qu'on dorme à l'hôtel, le temps que les choses se calment chez toi.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de tous vous retrouver, renchérit Hermione.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Ron, qui finit bientôt en sanglots dans les bras de ses amis. Tous trois se serrèrent fort avant de se quitter.

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne franchisse la porte du bureau directoriale, une voix la rappela.

\- Miss Granger ?

Elle se retourna, et remarqua que c'était Dumbledore qui l'interpellait.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, dit-elle à l'intention des deux autres qui partaient déjà dans le couloir.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le tableau, une boule au ventre en apercevant le regard intense que Dumbledore lui lançait.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Vous voyez cette armoire, là bas, à côté de la pensine, demanda-t-il en montrant un coin de la pièce du menton.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin indiqué par l'ancien directeur et acquiesça. C'était une armoire aux portes vitrées, qui laissait voir de nombreuses fioles.

\- Je crois que vous trouverez quelque chose qui vous concerne à l'intérieur, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire. Faites le bon choix.

Hermione puisa dans ses dernière forces pour fouiller le placard, qui renfermait un nombre incalculable de fioles dans lesquelles des souvenirs avaient été glissés. Une fiole attira rapidement son attention, puisque son nom était indiqué dessus.

« _A l'intention de Miss Hermione Granger_ »

C'était l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore, Hermione la connaissait bien puisqu'il envoyait des lettres à Harry en sixième année.

Elle déboucha le récipient, emportée par sa curiosité, et versa son contenu dans la pensine. Avant de plonger la tête dans le liquide, elle regarda Dumbledore qui lui adressait un sourire serein depuis son cadre.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Parce que ceci vous concerne directement, si je ne m'abuse.

Il avait une moue rieuse accrochée aux lèvres lorsqu'Hermione s'insinua dans les souvenirs...

…

Elle atterrit dans ce même bureau. C'était le soir, et Dumbledore était assis, concentré sur un parchemin qu'il grattait avec sa plume, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrez, dit la voix fatiguée du directeur.

Une grande ombre frêle pénétra dans le bureau. Quand Hermione la reconnut, un choc électrique la parcourut. Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'elle assiste à cette scène ?

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit Malefoy.

La bouche de Dumbledore se fendit en un presque sourire alors qu'il regardait Drago par dessus ses lunettes. Le vieil homme était fier de voir cet élève en particulier débarquer dans son bureau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal que seul lui arrivait à interpréter.

\- Bonsoir Drago. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau à une heure si tardive ?

Drago ne bougea pas et n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit. Il restait planté au milieu de la pièce, comme un piquet, intimidé par cette situation étrange et il tripotait nerveusement la chevalière de famille qu'il portait à un doigt. Il avait le sentiment de les trahir. De trahir sa famille en étant dans ce bureau, mais il n'avait pas le choix, car il n'était pas comme eux, pas comme son père.

\- Viens t'asseoir, si tu le veux bien, enchaina le directeur en lui présentant une assise de sa main valide.

Il consentit à obéir, et vint se placer sur la chaise, en face de Dumbledore, la mâchoire crispée et le regard dirigé vers ses genoux. Le directeur posa ses lunettes et tendit une coupelle remplie de sucreries à Drago.

\- Un malice réglisse, peut être ?

\- Non merci, murmura Drago en relevant furtivement les yeux.

Dumbledore le regardait, l'air songeur, en passant sa main droite -noircie- dans sa barbe blanche. Malefoy évitait son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je... commença Drago. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, monsieur.

\- Je t'écoute, Drago, répondit-il d'un ton bienveillant qui inspirait confiance et confidences.

\- Voilà, le collier qui a manqué tuer Bell, hésita-t-il, c'était moi. Et l'hydromel empoisonné aussi.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étaient mises à trembler de honte et de crainte. Hermione, qui observait la scène, s'aperçut alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Ce prélude de conversation avait accroché son attention. Elle ne se demandait plus pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'elle voit ça, car elle était en train de comprendre. Drago avait bien parlé au directeur, il ne lui avait pas menti autant qu'elle le croyait depuis un an.

\- Très bien Drago, continue je te prie, demanda Dumbledore, qui était d'un calme olympien.

\- Je... le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné une mission. Je... dois... vous... tuer, murmura-t-il en détachant chaque mot, et je dois faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école avant la fin de l'année.

Dumbledore se leva, la main toujours dans sa barbe et commença à marcher de gauche à droite en réfléchissant.

\- Vois-tu, dit-il, je savais déjà tout cela. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies fait le choix de venir m'en parler. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là, Drago, mais je me doutais que tu ne mettais pas, disons, tout ton cœur à essayer de me tuer. Le collier comme l'hydromel n'étaient pas des pièges très aboutis.

Dumbledore plaça ses deux mains sur les montants de sa chaise et regarda Malefoy de toute sa hauteur. Drago le regardait à présent, surpris par le ton calme du directeur. Il venait tout de même de lui dire qu'il avait essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Un homme sain d'esprit se serait mis en colère. Mais non, Dumbledore lui proposait au lieu de cela une analyse de ses actes.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'a incité à venir me voir ?

\- Hermione Granger, répliqua Drago, qui ne voyait toujours pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

Le directeur ne laissa pas paraître son étonnement, mais un petit sourire plana sur son visage.

\- L'attachement transforme un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore savait très bien de quoi il parlait, car il avait vécu la même chose que Drago à son âge. Son attachement pour Grinderwald l'avait transformé, et c'était surement ce que faisait la petite Granger avec le jeune Serpentard.

\- Je ne suis pas attaché à elle, répliqua sèchement Drago en lançant un regard perçant au vieux timbré.

\- Je vois, dit ironiquement Dumbledore. Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- De trouver le moyen de m'empêcher de devenir un assassin, mais sans pour autant nuire à mes parents, avoua-t-il. Ils souhaitent que je réussisse ma mission, eux, et ils ne sont pas prêts à renoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore recommença à arpenter son bureau en réfléchissant à une solution, et alla caresser Fumseck. Il ne reprit la parole qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution, Drago : continuer d'œuvrer pour Voldemort.

La stupéfaction apparut sur le visage de Malefoy, qui devait se dire que Dumbledore n'avait pas volé sa réputation de vieux fou.

\- Mais...

Le directeur le stoppa en levant une main, lui intimant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour que tes parents soient épargnés. Si l'Ordre du Phénix te protège, Voldemort finira par le savoir et il tuera tes parents.

Il avait malheureusement raison. Drago avait un dernier espoir d'échapper au destin tracé par ses parents, et voilà qu'il volait en miettes. Son cœur était plus lourd que jamais, pire encore qu'à l'instant où il avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas, dit-il fébrilement. Je n'arriverai pas à vous tuer. Vous, ni personne.

Il pleurait de rage en regardant Dumbledore avec une certaine haine.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Il va _me_ tuer si j'échoue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va me tuer.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux la situation que toi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, coupa sèchement le vieil homme. Fumseck, va me chercher Rogue dans son bureau, ordonna-t-il.

L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre entre-ouverte en direction du bureau de Rogue.

\- Rogue, s'étrangla Malefoy. Mais... c'est un Mangemort monsieur, il va me dénoncer !

Dumbledore leva un regard désespéré vers l'héritier des Malefoy, qui semblait décidément ne pas lui faire confiance le moins du monde.

\- Détache-toi de ce que ton père dit de moi, et juge uniquement mes actes sur ce que tu as toi même pu observer. T'ai-je déjà donné une raison de douter de moi ?

Drago réfléchit à la question du directeur, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher sans tenir compte de ce que disait son père. Pire encore, jamais Dumbledore ne mettrait en danger un élève.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Rogue n'a rien d'un Mangemort si ce n'est la Marque, sourit le directeur, devant un Drago toujours plus perplexe.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Répondit-il, toujours méfiant.

\- Je ne pense pas nécessaire de te donner cette information. Je le sais, c'est tout, termina Dumbledore d'un ton trop léger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue faisait son apparition dans le bureau directorial. Son visage cireux se tordit en une grimace disgracieuse lorsqu'il aperçut Drago assis près du bureau.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir monsieur le directeur ? Demanda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de sa voix mielleuse.

\- En effet Severus, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître de sa baguette un troisième siège près de son bureau. Venez vous asseoir avec nous.

Rogue obéit sans rien dire, les yeux toujours centrés sur l'élève de sa maison.

\- Drago est venu se confier par rapport à quelque chose que nous savons l'un comme l'autre, Severus, lança un Dumbledore toujours souriant à un Rogue qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par cet incompréhensible charabia, Monsieur le directeur ? Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

\- Il m'a avoué que Voldemort lui avait donné pour mission de me tuer, avoua enfin Dumbledore, qui semblait plus que ravi d'avoir laisser planer le suspens un moment.

Malefoy jaugea son directeur de maison du regard comme s'il allait se faire réprimander pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Rogue semblait trop surpris pour réussir à formuler quoi que ce soit. Étrangement, il n'était pas en colère, à moins qu'il joue très bien son rôle d'agent-double auprès du vieux fou.

\- Nous ne nous attendions pas à cette éventualité, Severus, mais je suis ravi qu'elle se présente à nous.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Drago, qui voulait savoir dans quel plan foireux il s'était embarqué.

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question. Les deux hommes le regardaient avec insistance, l'un avec bienveillance et l'autre... avec méfiance. Rogue avait peur.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prouve qu'il n'agit pas sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda Rogue.

Dumbledore regarda Rogue par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune avant de se tourner vers Malefoy.

\- Drago, qui t'a poussé à venir me parler ce soir ?

\- Granger, ronchonna-t-il, agacé de dévoiler sa vie privée devant des professeurs.

\- Voilà pourquoi, Severus.

Une lumière éclaira soudainement les yeux du professeur de DCFM, qui venait de comprendre à quoi Dumbledore faisait référence. Hermione, qui assistait toujours à cette scène du passé, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Rogue pouvait bien déduire de la seule énonce de son nom de famille par Drago, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, il fallait qu'elle écoute la suite.

\- Drago, reprit Dumbledore en le regardant intensément, est ce que tu souhaites vraiment renoncer à servir Lord Voldemort ?

Le jeune Serpentard respira intensément. Il repensa longuement à cette sixième année avant de donner sa réponse. Au sentiment de toute puissance qu'il avait au début d'année, heureux d'être choisi par Voldemort, qu'il admirait tellement, pour accomplir une tâche. Il avait été bien aveugle. Les mois passant, il s'était aperçu que tuer Dumbledore était tellement compliqué que Voldemort savait lui-même qu'il allait échouer. C'était un stratagème. Un stratagème mortel mis en place par ce serpent rusé pour le discréditer, le rabaisser et le tuer.

\- Oui.

\- Mais Monsieur le directeur, commença Rogue.

\- Silence, Severus, le coupa Dumbledore d'un geste brusque. Drago, tu serais prêt à faire un serment inviolable avec ton professeur -il montra Rogue- pour stipuler que tu ne révéleras jamais ce que tu as entendu dans cette pièce à quiconque ?

Le cœur de Drago se serra un moment, puis il s'aperçut que ce ne serait finalement pas compliqué. Il regarda Rogue, qui était abasourdi par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Bien. Severus, est-ce que vous êtes prêt à faire tout votre possible pour protéger Drago du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il ne sera pas à Poudlard ?

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Je suis prêt à toujours plus pour vous servir, continua-t-il avec ironie.

Dumbledore ne releva pas la remarque de Rogue, surement trop habitué au professeur qu'il avait embauché il y a maintenant seize années.

\- Je suis ravi que nous soyons tous les trois d'accord. Drago, maintenant écoute attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire : tu ne devras pas me tuer, c'est Rogue qui devra le faire.

Drago se tourna vers son professeur en lui lançant un regard circonspect. La mâchoire de Rogue se crispa ostensiblement.

\- Oui, je vais mourir, dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. J'ai été touché par un maléfice de magie noir l'été dernier, et il se répand, si bien qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques semaines à vivre, dans le meilleur des cas.

Dumbledore marqua une courte pause tandis que Drago le regardait stupéfait. Accepter sa propre mort est un signe de sagesse extrême, et le directeur avait ce don.

\- Et si tu veux ne pas trop souffrir de la guerre sans que tes parents ne soient tués, reprit-il après un moment, tu devras suivre tous les conseils de Severus.

\- Et qui vous dit que j'aurai toujours envie de le conseiller, demanda Rogue qui était toujours énervé de devoir tuer le seul homme à qui il se confiait et qui lui faisait pleinement confiance.

\- Allons Severus, vous ne laisseriez pas Drago souffrir.

\- Et si Voldemort me confie d'autres tâches ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ça ne devrait pas arriver, avoua Dumbledore. Il sera tellement déçu que tu aies échoué à me tuer pour te porter de l'intérêt. Tu devras tout faire pour ne pas être remarqué. Severus te conseillera sur comment agir lorsque tu ne seras pas à Poudlard. Tu devras l'écouter, lui obéir. C'est très important. Devenir agent double n'est pas une situation aisée, Drago, tu devras faire preuve d'une rigueur sans égale.

Drago hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

\- Et tu devras tout faire pour ne pas mettre en danger Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils ont tous trois une tâche à accomplir, qui serait plus délicate si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Quelle tâche ? Demanda curieusement Drago.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils vont essayer de détruire Voldemort, lâcha Dumbledore en regardant Malefoy au dessus de ses lunettes en demi lune.

Drago fut stupéfait. Hermione allait essayer de vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps avec Potty et Weasmoche, et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

\- D'ici à la fin de l'année, reprit Dumbledore, tu devras parfaitement jouer ton rôle : tu dois continuer à essayer de me tuer et faire comme si jamais cette conversation n'avait eu lieu, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Je suis fier que tu aies choisis de venir m'en parler, Drago, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Rogue releva le tissu qui couvrait son avant bras avec une gestuelle presque grotesque qui lui était propre.

\- Votre manche, Drago.

Il imita son professeur, et tous deux se donnèrent la main. Dumbledore s'approcha, baguette sortie et commença à formuler le sortilège du serment inviolable pour que Drago ne puisse jamais révéler les échanges qu'ils avaient eu dans cette pièce.

…

Hermione fut éjectée de la Pensine, le souffle court. La scène à laquelle elle avait assisté était incroyable. Elle devait parler avec Drago, mais pour le moment, une seule chose comptait pour elle : dormir.

Quand elle arriva dans la tour de Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas été détruite pendant la bataille, elle monta d'abord dans le dortoir des filles. Elle trouva son ancien lit, fait au carré et prêt à l'accueillir, mais quelque chose avait changé et elle se sentait étrangère à cette pièce vide. Elle monta donc dans celui des garçons et se coucha dans le lit voisin de celui où Harry s'était installé. Il dormait déjà profondément, et Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre...

La nuit n'était pas tombée lorsque Hermione se réveilla. C'était le milieu de l'après midi, et Hermione remarqua rapidement que le nombre de personnes dans le dortoir avait augmenté. Harry était toujours là, mais Neville et Dean avaient également rejoint leur lit. Elle se leva et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où elle médita devant le feu en mangeant ça et là un des cookies qui avaient surement été déposés là par les elfes de maison. C'était une journée irréelle. Elle se sentait à la fois épuisée, triste, heureuse, affamée, remplie d'interrogations sur l'avenir et toutes ces impressions ne cohabitaient pas bien dans son esprit

Puis, elle repensa à Drago. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le voit, mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'entreprendre cette démarche, car elle était trop prise par tout le reste.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui descendait du dortoir des garçons, et Neville vint la rejoindre sans un mot.

\- Comment tu vas, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant soucieuse.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, je crois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est normal, la rassura-t-il, beaucoup de choses viennent de se passer en peu de temps. Et puis le retour à la civilisation doit être étrange après une année à camper.

Elle sourit.

\- Ron est rentré chez lui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, avec ses parents, ses frères et Ginny. Ils sont partis peu de temps après le petit déjeuner.

Il laissa passer un instant pendant lequel leurs pensées convergèrent vers Fred, et reprit d'un ton plus léger :

\- Alors, ça y est, c'est officiel toi et Ron ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait embrassé Ron. Mais elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, sous le coup de l'adrénaline mélangée au sentiment qu'ils allaient tous mourir bientôt. Elle cherchait maintenant le sens de ce baiser, mais elle n'était pas certaine de lui en trouver un.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je suis perdue.

Neville haussa les épaules et commença à l'aider à vider le plat de cookies dans un silence apaisant.

...

Après l'enterrement de Fred, dans le cimetière du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Hermione et Harry quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur, où ils avaient dormi quelques nuits, pour résider au Terrier. L'ambiance était toujours morose dans la demeure des Weasley, mais Harry et Hermione préféraient accompagner la famille dans leur chagrin que de les laisser sombrer. Ils se rendaient aussi disponible que nécessaire pour aider Mrs Weasley dans cette sombre période.

Malgré toute la tristesse, il y avait des moments joyeux : Mr Weasley avait obtenu un poste élevé au ministère, dont le salaire était pratiquement le double de celui qu'il touchait jusqu'à présent, Percy venait à la maison pratiquement chaque jour, ce qui enchantait Mrs Weasley. Ron, de son côté, était toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de manger tout ce qu'il voulait après des mois de privation.

Hermione et Ron avaient retrouvé leur complicité amicale, et ils n'avaient pas reparlé une seule fois du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé pendant la bataille de Poudlard. C'était comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé pour l'un comme pour l'autre, comme si cet échange n'avait pas eut lieu d'être et n'était pas approprié. Depuis de décès le Fred, Ron s'était également de nouveau rapproché de Lavande Brown. L'hystérique Gryffondor qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque Ron l'avait quittée était hospitalisé à St Mangouste et Ron lui rendait visite chaque matin. Hermione avait d'abord pensé être jalouse, et bien qu'elle guetta l'apparition de ce sentiment dans sa poitrine, rien ne vint.

Si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair ses sentiments pour Ron, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle se devait de résoudre une histoire plus ancienne encore : celle de Malefoy. Il y a un an, eux aussi s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait cru à l'époque qu'il s'était fichu d'elle, mais elle savait désormais que ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle se devait de le revoir et de tirer la situation au clair. C'était la seule manière qu'elle avait de se retrouver elle-même et de pouvoir imaginer son avenir.

Pendant un bel après midi de mi-mai, alors que Ginny, Harry et Ron jouaient au Quidditch dans le jardin du Terrier, Hermione s'aperçut que c'était le meilleur moment pour aller voir Drago. Elle prétexta une affaire administrative à régler concernant ses parents -qui étaient toujours en Australie- pour s'absenter quelques heures.

Quand elle arriva devant la demeure des Malefoy, qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir été torturée pendant la guerre, elle s'aperçut que l'impression qu'elle dégageait était bien différente entre le jour et la nuit. La nuit, l'endroit avait une aura effrayante à la manière d'un château hanté, mais le jour, les buissons bien taillés, les paons blancs et les pelouses entretenues rendaient presque le château de pierre blanche féerique.

Hermione se présenta au portail, et ce fut un petit elfe vêtu d'un torchon sale qui vint l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Vous désirez, Mademoiselle ?

\- Bonjour. Je souhaite voir Drago Malefoy.

L'elfe effectua une courbette pour inciter Hermione à passer devant lui et à l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Le jardin était somptueux. L'allée de pierre blanche était bordée de buissons de rosiers bien taillés, et les pelouses étaient vertes et fournies. Il demanda à Hermione de l'attendre sur le pallier et entra en trottinant pour chercher le jeune homme.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, mais Hermione trouva le temps de changer trois fois de position, de remettre ses cheveux en ordre et de chercher la meilleure place pour mettre ses mains.

Quand Drago ouvrit la porte, il se figea d'étonnement et ne dit rien. Hermione lui lança un sourire alors que la moiteur de ses mains augmentait subitement.

\- On va marcher ? Proposa-t-elle, peu encline à rester dans le domaine Malefoy qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il acquiesça et ensemble, ils quittèrent les jardins du manoir pour un chemin de campagne en terre.

\- Je suis au courant de tout, tu sais, commença-t-elle.

Drago ne dit toujours rien, encore plus surpris. Il ne savait pas si le serment inviolable qu'il avait fait avec Rogue avait été annulé lorsque ce dernier était mort, ou non.

\- Dumbledore m'a laissé une fiole de souvenirs dans son bureau, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé dans son bureau, le soir où je t'ai demandé d'y aller.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement. Je devais suivre le plan de Dumbledore et Rogue pour sauver mes parents.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione qui s'était elle aussi arrêtée. Je ne te reproche rien.

\- J'ai dû te faire souffrir.

Elle haussa les épaules en analysant la situation.

\- Oui, mais tu n'avais pas le choix, comme tu le dis. Et je crois que cette souffrance m'a permis de me battre pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler. J'ai cru pendant un an que tu m'avais manipulée et je t'ai détesté chaque jour un peu plus pour ça. C'est une bonne manière de trouver la force pour se battre, termina-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manipulé, répondit-il comme si cette seule pensée était insoutenable.

\- Je sais.

Ils reprirent leur marche, et Hermione l'entraina au milieu d'un champ d'un agriculteur moldu, qui venait de couper l'herbe pour la transformer en botte de foin. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur une botte en profitant du soleil qui illuminaient leurs peau blanches.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione. Tu étais dans la grande salle après que Harry ait tué Voldemort.

C'était une question qui la chiffonnait depuis qu'elle avait vu le contenu de la pensine.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, dit-il d'un air résigné.

\- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua presque Hermione.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà assez chamboulé ta vie l'an passé pour recommencer, il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre : Tu m'as énormément aidé, et je t'ai fait un sale coup avec ce serment inviolable. Je n'allais pas débarquer dans ta vie alors que tu semblais heureuse et... amoureuse.

Le dernier mot était dur à prononcer. Le rose monta aux joues d'Hermione, qui comprit qu'il faisait référence à Ron.

\- Tu es au courant pour Ron, dit-elle timidement.

\- Oui, et je suis content pour toi, dit-il platement, sans un regard.

\- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Bien sur que non, ricana-t-il amèrement. J'aurais préféré que tu choisisses une issue moins prévisible. Mais je suis content que tu sois venue quand même.

Son cœur battait la chamade, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait été en tête à tête avec lui. Il la regarda avec un sourire espiègle, prêt à lui lancer une remarque assassine, mais Hermione le devança :

\- Alors tu étais sincère lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés dans la salle de classe vide la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, Hermione.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra encore un peu plus à cette remarque.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment avec Ron, avoua-t-elle en croisant ses jambes, ne sachant plus où regarder.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Drago sans aucune distinction, alors qu'il semblait soudain retrouver un intérêt immense à la situation.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui paraissait pétrifiée, pour la regarder intensément. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue avec Weasmoche dans la grande salle deux semaines plus tôt, Drago retrouvait l'espoir de la récupérer.

\- On s'est juste embrassés une fois, puis plus rien. Mais étonnement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne crois pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, si tu veux tout savoir.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et le contempla.

\- Alors que pour toi... murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement.

Il plaça alors sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour dégager son visage et pouvoir ainsi mieux la voir. Il la trouvait belle. Ce n'était plus seulement l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait qui lui plaisait, mais sa personne toute entière. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser plus que de raison.

.

Hermione et Drago restèrent plusieurs heures assis sur leur botte de paille au milieu de ce champ, tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Hermione lui expliqua pourquoi Voldemort ne reviendrait plus et comment ils s'y étaient pris avec Harry et Ron pour s'en assurer. Elle lui faisait de nouveau confiance. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, tellement elle était émerveillée de le retrouver.

Alors que l'heure de diner arrivait, Hermione se releva brusquement.

\- Je dois rentrer au Terrier, affirma-t-elle. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

Le visage de Drago se tendit instantanément, déçu qu'elle s'échappe déjà.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Je demanderai à notre elfe de nous cuisiner quelque chose.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

\- C'est à dire que... je ne crois pas que tes parents apprécient ma présence, dit elle en tortillant ses mains d'une manière étrange.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, répondit-il. Et pour tout te dire, je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

En réalité, le problème était tout autre. Après ce qu'elle avait traversé pendant un an, Hermione n'avait plus peur de se retrouver face à quiconque. Les deux personnes qu'elle craignait le plus avaient été emportés dans cette guerre. Mais une de ces deux personnes, Bellatrix Lestrange, l'avait torturée dans ce manoir où vivait Drago, et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Pas maintenant, alors que cette scène lui semblait encore si proche.

Elle leva timidement son regard vers Drago et baragouina :

\- En réalité je crois que je n'arriverais pas à rentrer chez toi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Drago avant de lâcher une exclamation, comprenant soudainement. Bellatrix, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de rage dans la voix.

Hermione affirma vivement, les larmes aux yeux. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça alors qu'il repassait dans sa tête cette scène atroce à laquelle il avait assisté.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être intervenu, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais à quel point je le suis.

Hermione hocha la tête négativement tout en effectuant un revers de main, qui indiquait à Drago qu'elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus pour ça.

\- On peut pic-niquer ici, si tu veux, proposa Drago, hésitant.

Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Pendant que Drago retournait au manoir donner des ordres en cuisine, elle rentra au Terrier, sans savoir comment elle allait justifier son absence. Elle transplana directement devant la maison et alla trouver Mrs Weasley à la cuisine, pour l'informer de son absence. Molly eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui demander avec qui elle allait diner, mais lui donna tout de même de nombreuses recommandations.

\- Tu feras attention à toi Hermione. Et je compte sur toi pour rentrer avant onze heures. Tes parents n'aimeraient pas que tu traines plus tard.

\- Merci Molly.

C'était agréable de sentir quelqu'un faire attention à soi en sachant ses parents à des milliers de kilomètres.

\- Tu vas manger avec qui ? demanda Ron, qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

Il jouait à la bataille explosive avec Harry, et Hermione se retrouva rapidement avec les deux paires d'yeux interrogatrices qui la scrutaient. Elle n'avait que deux options qui s'offraient à elle : mentir, ou dire la vérité. La première semblait préférable à la deuxième si elle ne voulait pas les blesser, mais elle ne jurait que par la sincérité.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle, il se trouve que je vais manger avec Drago Malefoy. C'est une histoire compliquée, qui a commencée lorsque nous étions encore en 6ème année.

\- Comment ça, compliquée ? Demanda Harry, alors que Ron était abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Hermione se posa quelques minutes avec eux et commença à leur raconter ce qui c'était réellement passé le jour où elle et Malefoy étaient arrivés en retard ensemble au cours de Rogue, et comment elle l'avait amené à révéler à Dumbledore sa mission, en omettant toutefois la nature réelle de leur relation à ce moment là. Bien qu'ils furent perplexes de la situation, Ron et Harry la laissèrent repartir vers le manoir.

.

Drago l'attendait déjà devant la grille en fer forgé qui limitait son domaine, une couverture dans une main et un panier repas dans l'autre. Dès qu'il aperçut Hermione, un sourire gratifia son visage. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Drago sombre et dépressif de la sixième année, ni avec le Drago moqueur et sarcastique des années précédentes. Il paraissait désormais beaucoup plus serein, et moins craintif.

Hermione vint se loger juste devant lui, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il se pencha légèrement pour effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Suis-moi, implora-t-il.

Il emmena Hermione vers une rangée de peupliers qui bougeaient au rythme du vent. C'était un champ laissé en herbe d'où le couché du soleil serait visible. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déguster la salade de pâtes, les frites encore chaudes et les pignons de poulet préparés par l'elfe des Malefoy. A la fin du repas, Drago vint s'asseoir tout contre Hermione, et profita avec elle du coucher du soleil sur la campagne anglaise. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil dispararurent derrière des collines lointaines.

\- C'est quand même très étrange d'être ici avec toi et d'observer le coucher du soleil, dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago presque froidement.

\- Parce que tu es toi, et je suis moi, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Tu te souviens ?

Il acquiesça. Oui, il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un an avant dans la forêt près du saule cogneur. C'était le deuxième moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, et leur complicité était déjà tellement évidente.

\- C'est étrange aussi parce que tu es une répugnante Sang-de-Bourbe, compléta ironiquement Drago.

Hermione lui lança une pichenette sur l'épaule alors qu'il s'esclaffait déjà. Il attrapa son poignet fermement entre ses mains.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

\- Je suis sur que tu aurais tout le mal du monde à me maitriser, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux devenant des fentes.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il la bascula dans l'herbe alors qu'elle se débattait en criant et se plaça au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Granger, je fais du Quidditch depuis six ans, dit-il narquoisement.

\- Le poste d'attrapeur développe l'agilité Malefoy, pas les gros bras.

Il se retira, boudeur.

\- Et bien trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ton agilité ne me convenait pas, dit-elle en effleurant le bout de son nez du doigt, taquine.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa. Les étoiles apparurent les unes après les autres dans le ciel, suivies par le crissement des grillons, faisant flotter une atmosphère intimiste sur les deux jeunes adultes.

\- Toi aussi tu me conviens, ma princesse sauveuse de l'humanité, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione frissonna, puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle était aussi heureuse. Tous ces baisers rallumèrent la flamme dans sa poitrine, qu'elle avait déjà sentie à la fin de sa sixième année. Alors qu'elle s'embrasait une nouvelle fois sous la douceur de ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tellement, elle s'aperçut alors que tout était joué depuis bien longtemps entre elle et Ron. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être avec lui en sachant que quelque part dans ce monde, un homme avait la capacité de la faire frissonner et s'embraser au cours du même baiser. C'était avec cet homme qu'Hermione devait être. Avec Drago. Maintenant, elle devait trouver le courage de l'annoncer à Harry et Ron.

* * *

…

* * *

Voici comment cette histoire se termine. Non, on ne saura pas comment réagissent Harry et Ron. Chacun peut l'imaginer à sa guise !

J'ai été **très contente** de vous proposer cet écrit, et on se retrouvera** bientôt**, soyez en sur : J'ai **plusieurs projets en route** ! Une fiction dramione, qui s'appellera probablement _Insaisissable_ (écriture en cours), un OS Halloween pour les vacances d'octobre : _Halloween, c'est la fête des vivants_ (écriture finie), une mini fic' de Noël sans nom pour l'instant ( écriture en cours), et un OS Drarry qui est également sans nom (écriture finie).

Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu, j'ai posté un **OS** au mois de juillet qui s'appelle _La racine sous le grand saule_. ( **Merci** à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et/ou qui ont ajouté en favs/follow cet OS, d'ailleurs !)

Je vous fait des **bisous**

Bon courage pour la rentrée...

_Fafa_


End file.
